Twisted
by Heather1201
Summary: Brittany Pierce and her husband are happy, that is until the daughter of the man she married comes to live with them. Santana, the 18 year old girl, has a certain charm about her, something that Brittany can't resist. G!P Santana
1. Three's A Crowd

_Hi, new story! I've been working on this for a while and I'm really excited about it. _

**_Warning: There is a 10 year age gap between Brittany and Santana in this story, if you don't like it, please don't read. Brittany's a bitch in this story. Also, this story contains drugs and alcohol. _**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Three's A Crowd**

* * *

"I just don't understand why she's coming to live with us," Brittany argued as she stormed out of their bedroom and into the hall.

Dex, the womans husband, followed her. "She's my daughter, I can't exactly tell her to fuck off!" He replied.

Brittany stormed down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing her purse and picking up her cell phone. "Maybe you can't tell her to fuck off, but I can," the woman said, handing the phone to her husband. "Dial her number, tell her I want to speak to her. That little bitch is not coming to live here."

Dex frowned. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my daughter like that!" Dex shouted. "You haven't even met her, how can you say such a thing?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't want to meet her," Brittany said. "She sounds like a little cunt, one of the many reasons I don't want her living here. This is _my _home, not hers."

"This is _our _home, we bought this house together," Dex hissed.

"Exactly! This is _our_ home, not hers," Brittany smiled.

Dex shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Anna kicked her out," he said calmly. "I know you don't like the idea of her living here, but I don't exactly have a choice. She's my daughter, I'm not going to disown her."

Brittany laughed. "We've been married for one year, you've only visited her twice in that time," she said.

"She's still my daughter. You know how hard it is for me to see her when she lives in New York," Dex said.

Brittany sighed, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I can't believe you're doing this to me," she moaned. "I thought things were going good between us? We're finally settled and now she's going to come here and ruin everything!"

"She wont ruin anything," Dex said quickly.

"Yes she will," Brittany spat. "Look what she did to Anna's boyfriend, she completely ruined their relationship. Fuck, she's going to destroy us, I know she is."

"Right now, you're destroying us," Dex said, burying his head in his hands. "Whether you like it or not, she's coming here tomorrow."

"I don't fucking like it!" Brittany shouted, storming out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Dex asked.

Brittany opened the front door. "I'm going to the bar, I need a fucking drink," she said. "If I happen to turn into an alcoholic, you know who to fucking blame!"

"Not my daughter," Dex shrugged.

"Fuck you," Brittany spat, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I think Dex is right, you don't know this girl so you shouldn't judge her," Tina, Brittany's best friend said.

"I am judging her, she sounds like a little bitch, I don't want her anywhere near us," Brittany said, taking a sip of the Martini in front of her.

"You might end up liking her," Tina said.

Brittany frowned. "There's more chance of me winning the lottery than that happening."

Brittany wasn't happy with her husband, she was furious with him. The couple had met two years ago on a blind date. Brittany was a little apprehensive to go out with him at first, given his age. Brittany met the man when she was 26 years old, and he was 38. She couldn't see a future with him, especially when she discovered that he had a teenage daughter, but things changed, she actually fell in love with him. They dated for a while, then 6 months later Dex proposed, another 6 months later they were married. Some would say everything happened too quickly, but for them it felt right, not rushed at all.

Brittany was happy being married to Dex, but the man had really pissed her off. She didn't want his 18 year old daughter living with them, it freaked her out a little bit, especially after hearing stories about her. Brittany had a feeling the girl would be nothing but trouble, she could see her marriage ending because of the girl. Dex promised that wouldn't happen, but Brittany knew better, she knew the girl was nothing but trouble.

Brittany was just happy she wouldn't be around when the girl arrived. She worked at a grocery store, and was relieved when she found out she would be working that day, for many hours too. She had already worked out a plan. She would go to work, come home, ignore Santana, and that's it. She didn't want anything to do with her, so ignoring her was the only thing she could do.

"Please, just give the girl a chance," Tina begged.

Tina was Brittany's best friend. They had met in high school and had been friends ever since. Tina also worked at the grocery store, mainly because there was never any good job opportunity's in Lima, Ohio. Really, that's just an excuse. Brittany and Tina had barely graduated high school, they didn't take school seriously. College didn't happen for them, they were far too busy getting drunk to even think about going to college. Working at the grocery store wasn't bad, though. It paid the bills.

Well, mainly Dex paid the bills. He worked for a business firm, and although Brittany would never admit it, her friends knew it was one of the reasons she decided to date him. Of course she loved him, but him earning a huge wage definitely helped.

"I'm not giving her a chance, she better fucking stay away from me," Brittany said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Don't tell me you're going to be like her evil step-mom," Tina laughed.

"Oh god, there's no way I could ever think of her as my daughter, that's just tragic," Brittany replied. "I'm telling you this, she's going to steal my husband."

"Are you jealous because he'll be spending a lot of time with his daughter?" Tina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Of course not, I couldn't give a shit about that," Brittany said, waving her hand at the bartender and requesting another drink. "I just think she's going to do something to split us up. Before I know it, Dex will be divorcing me, and little miss innocent will be permanently moving in."

"I thought she was already permanently moving in?" Tina frowned.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh god, that would be horrific!" She gasped. "I know she's moving in, but I'm just hoping this will be a temporary thing. I swear to god I'm going to have many words with Anna, she better let that little bitch move back in."

"Anna? Is that Santana's mother?" Tina asked.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah. Dex and Anna were married for like 8 years, Santana probably broke them up too. Anna's cool, believe it or not I actually like her, we always talk on the phone."

"So, you like your husbands ex-wife, but you don't like his daughter? Even though you haven't even met her-"

"Shh, less talking, more drinking," Brittany said, pouring the rest of the Martini down her throat. "We're getting drunk tonight, so fucking drunk!"

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up with a hangover. She could barely remember anything from the previous night. She remembered drinking too much, stumbling around the bar, and then nothing after that. Her mind was blank. She figured Tina helped her to get home, since she was in too much of a state to walk the streets alone. Remembering she had to get to work, Brittany crawled out of bed, threw on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, then headed downstairs.

"Morning," Brittany mumbled to her husband when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Dex replied cheerfully. Brittany rolled her eyes, not in the mood for happy voices. She sat herself down at the table and buried her head in her hands. "Would you like some bacon?" Dex asked.

"I would love some," Brittany mumbled.

"Bacon would be great," another voice said.

Brittany snapped her head up, surprised to hear another voice in the room. That's when she saw the girl, sitting opposite her at the table, staring intently at her. Brittany gasped, staring back. Brittany knew who it was. It was Santana. She took in the girls features, her long black hair falling down her shoulders, big brown eyes and a soft face. She looked nothing like Dex, or Anna. Unlike Santana, Dex and Anna both had blonde hair. Brittany decided to keep that to herself, though. The woman then noticed the girls outfit, she was wearing a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans, from what Brittany could see.

She hadn't pictured Santana to look like that. Whenever she imagined the girl, in her head she was always a whore. This girl was...normal.

"You must be...Santana?" Brittany said hesitantly.

The girl nodded her head. "That's me," she smiled.

Dex made his way over to the table and gave his wife and daughter their food. "Santana arrived last night," Dex said, grabbing his coffee from the counter and taking a sip. "I thought she was supposed to be coming today, but I was wrong, and here she is," he smiled.

"When did she get here?" Brittany asked, glaring at her husband. "Was it after I got into bed?"

"Nope," he said. "In fact, we were watching a movie when you stumbled into the house, screaming at the top of your lungs."

_Oh god, _Brittany thought to herself. _This is beyond embarrassing, this is humiliating! _

"She wasn't that bad," Santana giggled.

"Sweetheart, you're just saying that to be nice," Dex laughed. Brittany's mouth dropped. Nice?! Santana was trying to be nice?! Brittany hadn't expected the girl to be nice. She expected her to be loud, annoying, irritating, anything but nice!

"No, I'm serious, she wasn't that bad," Santana said.

"Whatever you say, darling," Dex laughed. "Since your step-mom was too drunk last night, let me introduce you two again. Brittany, this is my daughter, Santana. Santana, this is my wife, Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you," Santana said, extending her hand across the table for Brittany to shake.

_This could all be an act. She could be pretending to be nice, when really she's a horrible little bitch, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you," Brittany replied, not making an effort to shake the girls hand.

Santana smiled shyly and withdrew her arm, lowering her head and picking at the bacon in front of her. Brittany looked over to her husband who was glaring at her. She knew he was pissed. Santana was trying to make an effort and Brittany was trying to convince herself that the girl was an evil little monster.

"Before you walked in here, I was telling Santana about our plans for the day," Dex said, taking another sip of his coffee. "I'm going to show her around Lima, maybe I could take her clothes shopping. I'd ask you to come, but I know you're working today."

"Where do you work?" Santana asked, sounding actually interested.

Brittany swallowed the bacon in her mouth. "I work at the grocery store down the road," she answered,

"Do you enjoy it?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "A jobs a job, it pays the bills I guess," she said.

"Indeed," Santana nodded.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Dex questioned. "I thought you had to leave the house early today?"

"I still have a couple of minutes," Brittany mumbled, picking at her food.

"What time are we going out?" Santana asked her dad.

"Soon, sweetheart," Dex smiled.

* * *

"You're late," Mercedes said when Brittany finally stumbled into the grocery store.

"Who cares," Brittany mumbled. "I feel like shit and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be sick all over the place."

""That's why you shouldn't drink," Mercedes said, shaking her head. Brittany took off her jacket and walked behind the counter. The store was quiet, so Brittany figured she'd just sit and relax for a while. "Tina's not coming in today. If you think you're bad, you should see her. She's really hungover! You know, I never understand why you do this to yourself. Why don't you just drink when you know you're not going to be in work the next day?"

"Give it a rest," Brittany begged. "My heads killing. I feel like I've been hit with a brick several times."

"Like I said, you shouldn't drink," Mercedes said.

Mercedes was another one of Brittany's friend. Unlike Brittany and Tina, she had actually went to college and did pretty well. She owned the grocery store, which is why Brittany often stumbled into the store drunk, hungover, and...drunk. She knew her friend would never fire her, no matter how much of a bad employee she was.

"I embarrassed myself last night, Cedes," Brittany said, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, so Brittany continued. "You know how Dex has a daughter who is moving in with us?" Mercedes nodded her head. "Well, she moved in last night, and I can't remember going home, but I know I embarrassed myself in front of her."

"Oh my god, the little cunt has moved in?" Mercedes asked.

"Santana, that's her name," Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"But...you always call her 'the little cunt.' Has your opinion of her changed?" Mercedes asked.

"I wouldn't say my opinion of her has changed, she's just a little different to what I expected," Brittany said. "She was polite to me this morning, but who knows, maybe it could be all just an act."

"Could be," Mercedes shrugged. "Or...she could be a decent girl? You judged her before you even met her. Perhaps she is a nice girl, you were probably just really wrong about her."

Brittany shook her head. "Nope, I know she isn't being completely real with me. She broke Anna and her boyfriend up, she's sly, manipulative-"

"Do you just want to be her evil step-mom or something?" Mercedes questioned. "Why can't you just accept that this girl isn't as bad as you thought."

"Well, it's not like we've had much time together, we've barely said two words to each other," Brittany said, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I guess I could be a little wrong, but still, no one is completely innocent."

Mercedes shook her head. "You're unbelievable," she muttered.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled.

* * *

After a long shift, Brittany finally left the grocery store at 7pm. She walked into the house and went straight into the living room to greet her husband. "Hey," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked, kissing her one more time.

"It was okay," Brittany said. "Have you done the washing yet?"

"Nope, I left it for you to do," he said quietly. "I know you hate it when I accidently mix the colors. I don't do it on purpose."

"I don't mean to shout at you," Brittany said. "I just get so fucking pissed when one of my favorite shirts mysteriously turns pink."

"That was one time!" Dex shouted.

"I'll never forget that 'one time' either," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to start the washing," she added, leaving the living room, passing the kitchen and walking into the laundry room. She emptied the basket on top of the machine machine and started the first load.

As Brittany was sorting through the clothes, she was surprised to come across something weird. She walk back into the living room and threw the 'weird thing' at her husband. "What's this?" She demanded.

Dex sighed. "It's compression shorts," he said.

Brittany frowned. Why was her husband wearing compression shorts? "Are you trying to hide something or-"

"They're Santana's," he said quickly. "Can you just wash them please."

"Why does she have compression shorts?" Brittany asked curiously.

"She just does, leave it alone," he said.

"Does she like to run or something? I once knew a girl and she-"

"Leave it!" Dex snapped, startling the woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Brittany apologized quietly. "I'll wash them now."

Without saying another word, Brittany went back to the laundry room and continued the washing. She then went upstairs with the basket of clean clothes and sorted them out. Firstly, she went to Santana's room with her compression shorts, jeans, and t-shirt. She knocked on the door, not wanting to enter without permission.

"Come in," she heard Santana say.

Brittany opened the door and peeped her head inside. "I have your clean clothes," she said, staring at the girl who was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, reading a book.

"Thank you," Santana smiled. "You can just leave them on the chair."

Brittany walked in the room and neatly folded the clothes before placing them on the chair. She looked around what used to be the guest bedroom, Santana had already made herself at home. Weird posters were on the wall, the bedding had been changed, and the once light room looked so...dark. She couldn't say anything about it, though. That was Santana's room whether she liked it or not. Just from looking around, Brittany could tell that Santana wasn't the cleanest person. She had been living with them for less than a day and the room was already a mess. Brittany chose to keep that to herself. Santana had _just _moved in, of course the place wouldn't be spotless.

"How are you settling in?" Brittany asked, realizing she was awkwardly standing in the girls room without saying a word. She was just staring. She didn't want to look nosy or anything, so she started a conversation.

"It's going great," Santana said, dropping the book into her lap. "I'm really liking it here," she added.

"I'm glad," Brittany nodded. "Have you been in contact with your mom? I'm sure she's worried about you."

Santana shook her head. "She made her feelings pretty clear when she kicked me out," she said. Brittany was curious to know what exactly had happened between them, after all, the girl was living with them because of it. "I prefer being here, it's much better."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "You prefer living here?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded. "I know that probably sounds weird, most people dream of living in New York, but I really like it here. It's better."

Curious, Brittany asked, "how is it better?"

"It just is," Santana shrugged. "When we went into town today there wasn't like thousands of people rushing past us. That's the difference between here and New York, it's quieter here, everything is much more simple."

Brittany frowned, crossing her arms. "There isn't anything here," she said. "You'll be bored of this place soon," she laughed.

Santana shook her head. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"What about school? Have you got any plans on returning to school, or are you just looking for work or something?" Brittany asked.

"I'm definitely going back to school, that's something I'm looking forward to," Santana said. "Hopefully I'll make new friends."

Brittany walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. The woman was actually enjoying their conversation. "Do you miss your friends? It must have been hard to say goodbye to them," she said.

"No, it was easy," Santana admitted. "I know we'll keep in contact, so it wasn't really goodbye."

Brittany smiled weakly, she remembered being 18, and she remembered saying exactly the same thing. Brittany was popular in school, _very _popular. She wasn't a cheerleader or anything, in fact, cheerleaders were nothing back then. Brittany was a rebellious student. Always in trouble, always making jokes, never taking school seriously. She was what most people wanted to be back then. She remembered all of her friends, also rebellious, and how when they went off to college, they promised to stay in touch, but they never did, it had been 10 years and she still hadn't heard from most of them.

That's the thing about friends, you think they're just like you, but they're not. While they were rebellious, they still studied like mad, they had plans for after high school, that was the difference. Brittany was foolish, she didn't have plans, she didn't think about the future, and most of all, she didn't care about education. In her mind, she would always be the rebellious teenager who everyone loved.

At least she had Tina, and Mercedes, but she actually did something with her life.

"Everyone says they'll keep in contact," Brittany said quietly. "They never really mean it. Everyone either drifts apart, or they just never look back. Sooner or later you're nothing but that friend who they once had."

"My friends are different, I know they'll always be there for me," Santana said.

"You're foolish to think that," Brittany said, making the girl frown. "Anyway, I guess it's a good thing you're going to school to make new friends."

Santana glared at Brittany. "You think I don't have anyone, don't you?"

"I'm certain you have friends, I'm just not sure how long you'll be able to refer to them as that," she replied.

_Shit, am I being rude again? Just because I lost 90% of my friends, doesn't mean that Santana will lose most of hers, _Brittany thought to herself.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Santana mumbled quietly, lowering her head so she was staring at her lap.

Brittany felt guilty. She tried to make an effort with the girl, and she still somehow managed to upset her. "I'm sorry for saying that," Brittany apologized. "As you can probably tell, I'm not very good at being a step-mom," she cringed.

Santana smiled. "I can understand that this must be hard for you."

"What must be hard for me?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked around the bedroom. "Me living here," she said quietly. "It's not everyday an 18 year old girl walks into your life and all of a sudden you have this huge responsibility."

"I wouldn't say you're my responsibility," Brittany said honestly. "I'll leave that job to my husband. But yes, it definitely changes things."

"Can I ask you something?" Santana said nervously. Brittany nodded her head, gesturing for Santana to continue. "Do you- do you want me here?" She asked, swallowing.

_No, _Brittany thought to herself. _Actually, yes. Or no? I'm not sure. _

Not knowing exactly what she wanted, Brittany said, "be a good kid, stay out of trouble, and I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Santana nodded her head, understanding that Brittany couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

* * *

"Santana told me you and her had a conversation tonight," Dex said, crawling into bed.

Brittany lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah," she mumbled. "She's actually not as bad as I thought she would be," the woman admitted.

"She's a good kid, I've been telling you that for ages. I don't know why you keep insisting she's evil," he said, sighing. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but I would really appreciate it if you started acting a little bit better."

"What the hell do you mean?" Brittany asked, sitting up.

"I just- I just want you to set a good example for her," Dex said. "Coming home drunk isn't setting a good example, you and I both know that."

"Well, you can seriously fuck off if you think I'm going to start acting like some saint just because she's living with us now," Brittany hissed. "She's 18, she knows what's right and wrong."

"Here we go," Dex moaned, rolling his eyes. "I just don't want my daughter to go to school and talk about her drunk step-mom who doesn't give a shit about anything."

"Well, I don't want her to go to school and start bragging about her step-mom who's more pure than a nun," she said.

"Oh for gods sake, you'll never have to worry about her saying that!" Dex snapped. After a few minutes of silence, he calmed down. "Can you please just be a little nicer," he begged.

"I'm not a very nice person, you've knew that since the day you met me," Brittany said. "Also, she really doesn't look like you or Anna, why is that?"

Dex sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning," he said.

Brittany lay back down thinking about everything Dex had said. Was she really setting a bad example for the girl? She hoped she wasn't, because even though she wouldn't admit it, She was already starting to like the girl.


	2. The Action Figure

_New chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows. I'm glad people are liking this story, it's so fun to write! _

_Another thing, I don't quite understand why people are reading this story if they have such a problem with the 10 year age gap and that. It doesn't make sense to me. If you don't like this story, just stop reading it, please. _

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Action Figure **

* * *

One week had passed. Brittany went about her days as normal. She got up, went to work, collected her package from Mercedes, went home, made dinner, went to bed. Only one thing was different, that thing was Santana. Although Brittany had always been her step-mom, she actually had to play the part now. Instead of just cooking for her and her husband, she was now cooking for three. After showering Brittany would usually walk to her bedroom naked, but of course she couldn't do that now. Walking across the hall was too risky. Dex had warned her to be wearing clothes at all times, to which Brittany disagreed with.

Brittany walked into the grocery store at 3pm. She wasn't working, she was just collecting. "Tony's been," Mercedes said, handing the package to the woman.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Did you give him the money?"

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yeah, he said he'll be back next week. Make sure you're here on time, you know I hate having that shit around here."

"Hmm, this is some pretty good shit," Brittany said. "Anyway, it's only a little weed."

Mercedes leaned on the counter. "Why don't you just quit, Britt?" Mercedes asked, never being able to understand why her friend was into drugs. "Do you really need all of this crap? What about Santana? She's living with you now, don't you think it's a little inappropriate to be stashing drugs around the house when she's there now?"

"That's none of your business, Cedes," Brittany said calmly, opening her bag and placing the package inside. "Dex never finds it, so I don't think she would. She's not the type of person who goes around the house looking for things. At least I don't think she does."

"When you get caught, you better not drag me into it," Mercedes warned.

Brittany shook her head. "I would never do that," she said. "Besides, I'm not going to get caught. You just worry too much."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Someone has to worry with the amount you have in the house," she said. "Anyway, how are things going with Santana? Is she settling in?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't really see her. She's always in her room or hanging out with Dex," she said, with jealously in her voice. "I'm making a habit of eating dinner in the living room."

Mercedes smiled. "Don't be jealous. You know Dex is just excited to spend time with his daughter," she said.

"Yeah, well I'm excited for the day things go back to normal," Brittany sighed. "I'll see you later," she added before leaving the grocery store and heading home.

* * *

"Britt, come in the living room," Dex shouted up the stairs. Brittany went downstairs and into the living room where she saw Santana and Dex playing a board game on the floor.

"What is it?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and have a nap.

"Tomorrow we're going to look at some schools that Santana might be interested in," Dex said, rolling the dice. "Would you care to join us? I'll even treat us to a burger afterwards!"

"I might be working," she lied.

"I'd really appreciate you coming with us," Santana said, turning her body to face Brittany who was leaning against the door frame. "You probably know the best schools around here, and that's what I'm looking for, the best school. Will you at least consider it?"

"I'm not really a school expert," Brittany said honestly.

Santana smiled weakly. "Maybe we could look around your old school? I might be interested in going there," she said enthusiastically.

"My old school was knocked down many years ago," Brittany said, yawning. "It was a shit school. People would fuck against the lockers and everything."

"Excuse me, do you mind?!" Dex snapped, glaring at his wife. "We don't want to hear anything like that in this house."

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled. "I guess I can come along, let me just check with Mercedes first, she might need me in the store," she added, feeling guilty for speaking around Santana in a disgusting way.

It had been hard for Brittany to act differently around her step-daughter, for some reason she always let things slip. Swearing was a huge issue, and Dex had warned her many times to refrain from using curse words. A part of Brittany knew Dex was just overreacting about things. Santana was 18, she had probably heard most curse words on a regular basis. Anna, Santana's mom, she swore a lot, so Brittany couldn't understand why Dex was making her speak differently around the girl.

If there's one thing she learned about Santana living with them for a week, it's that Dex was an excellent father, he really did make an effort. Brittany was grateful for that, him making an effort meant she didn't have to. But still, Brittany knew eventually she would have to 'make an effort' and act like a parent.

"That's great," Dex said, smiling at his wife. "We haven't had a family day out yet!"

He had to say it, and suddenly Brittany regretted her previous words. 'Family', that was a term Brittany rarely used. According to her the word 'family' meant something, which is why she didn't like the term. Family are the people you love, who are always there for you, unfortunately Brittany's family weren't around, so the word meant nothing to her, she actually hated it. Of course Dex was her family, but that was different, she introduced him as her husband, not her family. It felt weird for her to hear that word, the word she despised so much.

It was Santana's voice that pulled Brittany away from her thoughts. "Maybe we could do some more shopping?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea, there's some quirky little shops we still haven't checked out yet," Dex said.

"I'm going to bed," Brittany announced, disappointing her husband. She knew he wanted her to join in on the game they were planning, but she just wanted sleep. "I'm really tired, it's been a long day," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled. "I just need some rest."

"Okay, can we talk upstairs for a minute?" Dex asked, already standing up. Brittany nodded her head and left the living, her husband following behind. When they got into the bedroom, Brittany took off her clothes and started putting on her pyjamas. "I'm really glad you're considering joining us tomorrow," he said.

Brittany nodded her head. "I want to spend more time with you both," she said.

"Thank you. I'm so happy things are going well, I can really see you're trying to make an effort," Dex said. Brittany frowned slightly, was she really trying to make an effort? She didn't think she was. "You even apologized after talking about the whole, locker thing at school. That's progress."

"I suppose so," Brittany said, not entirely convinced.

Dex stood awkwardly in the room. "Are you sure you want to go to bed? I could always run you a bath or something," he said.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm tired, I just want to get some sleep," she said, crawling into bed and closing her eyes.

Dex walked over to the bed and tucked Brittany in, making sure she was comfortable. "Okay, if you need me I'll just be downstairs," he whispered, leaning down and kissing his wife softly on the lips. "I love you."

Brittany smiled. "I love you," she said back.

* * *

It was around 1am when Brittany woke up. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling trying to block out the sound of her husband snoring. Eventually she got sick of hearing it, so she crawled out of bed and quietly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the light and blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes adjust. She then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of vodka she had stashed away. She grabbed a glass and sat down at the kitchen table.

_What would I do without you? _Brittany said to the bottle of vodka in front of her. She poured herself a glass and sighed contently when she felt the vodka going down her throat. It was a taste she could never get sick of.

_I sometimes wonder what life would be like without alcohol. I always come to the conclusion that it would fucking suck, _she said.

Brittany poured herself a few more glasses of vodka, enjoying just sitting alone without having anyone around to control her. At 2am, Brittany had just finished another glass of vodka when she heard the front door open. Even though she was drunk, she was very much alert. She knew that Dex was in bed, so there was an intruder in her house. She placed the bottle of vodka on the table, not wanting to risk smashing it if the intruder happened to walk into the kitchen. Brittany then stood up quietly, and peeked through the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw Santana taking off her shoes and quietly attempting to climb the stairs. _No way is she going to get away with this. I knew she was evil, I knew she wasn't innocent! _Brittany said to herself. She opened the kitchen door and cleared her throat. "Get in the kitchen, now," she ordered.

Santana sighed. She knew she had been caught. Brittany walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table, helping herself to another glass of vodka. After all, she wasn't going to let her husbands daughter ruin her drinking session. No way in hell would she let that happen.

"Sit down," she said in a stern voice, pointing to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Once Santana had sat down, Brittany finished pouring herself the glass of vodka and took a sip before focusing her attention back on the young girl. "Would you like to tell me where you have been?"

Santana sat back in the chair. "I just went for a little walk," she said, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "I-I like to clear my mind, walking helps."

Brittany nodded her head. "Walking is a good way to clear your head," she agreed. "However, it's 2am and you leaving the house after midnight is not acceptable."

"I left before midnight actually," Santana mumbled, lowering her head.

Brittany took another sip of her drink, glaring at the girl. "Don't get cheeky with me, sweetheart," she said. "You must have been on a long walk, Santana. You do realize it's 2am. If you left the house before midnight then I'm sorry but-"

"I also went to see someone," Santana said quickly, closing her eyes, not wanting to see Brittany's reaction.

Brittany's eyes widened. Santana had been in town for barely a week, she didn't know people, who the hell would she go and see? "Who did you go and see?" Brittany asked, trying to stay calm.

"Just someone," Santana whispered.

"Are you a slut or something?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Santana snapped her head up, disgusted by what Brittany was suggesting. "Oh god no!" She shouted. "I never went to have- you know, _sex_."

"Cut the crap, Santana," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "I was young once, okay I get it. You have needs, you feel the need to experiment, which is why you like to go and meet guys and-"

"I'm a lesbian," Santana said quickly, gulping nervously when the words left her mouth.

Brittany took another sip of her drink, trying to process the new information she had just received. "Oh," she said. "Well, I understand that you want to experiment with girls, but leaving the house late at night is extremely dangerous."

"Lima's a quiet town, it seems peaceful here, I don't think I'd be in any danger leaving-"

"Stop it," Brittany said, cutting the girl off. "Lima's a quiet town because most of us like to get drunk so during the day we're usually all hungover. On a night things are different, many drunk people walk the streets, and some can be quite dangerous."

"Brittany-"

Brittany raised her hand, silencing the girl. "Rapists, paedophiles, murderers, they all come out at night, sweetheart. Have you never watched a horror movie?"

"Please don't tell my dad," Santana begged, tears in her eyes. "It wont happen again, I-I just needed go out for a few hours."

Brittany stared at the girl, almost forgetting the vodka beside her. "Who did you go and see?" Brittany asked again.

"It doesn't matter," Santana said, shaking her head.

Brittany scrunched up her face. "If you need to leave the house late at night to meet someone, then I'm guessing this person isn't a friend of yours or something. Meeting someone at night means either two things," she said, pausing for a moment while she took a sip of her drink. "One, you're either going for a fuck, or two, you're a drug addict who needs a fix. Which one are you?"

Santana looked mortified, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm none of us those things!" Santana protested.

Brittany leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Right now I'm finding that really hard to believe," she said slowly.

"It's not what you think," Santana whispered.

_Drugs, she's on drugs, _Brittany thought to herself. _This is it, this the moment I have to act like her step-mom. I just hope she doesn't freak out or anything. _

Brittany stood up. "Stand up and take off your clothes," she said, feeling slightly awkward to be saying such a thing to her step-daughter.

"Excuse me?" Santana gasped, wrapping her arms around her body. "I-I think I'd rather just go to bed. I'm sorry about leaving the house, I promise it wont happen again and I swear that-"

Brittany silenced her again. "Take off your clothes, I'm going to search you," the woman said. "If you're carrying drugs, then I want to know right now. This a drug free house, you bringing that crap in here goes against our rules."

_God, I sound like such a hypocrite. I have drugs stashed all over the place. Then again, I'm an adult, this is my house, I can do whatever I want, _she thought to herself.

"I don't have drugs, and I'm not having sex or anything, please believe me," Santana said, distancing herself from Brittany.

"Empty your pockets," Brittany ordered, still not convinced. She remembered being 18 years old, and by god did a load of shit come out of her mouth back then.

Santana sighed, unzipping her jacket and pulling out what looked like an action figure or something. Brittany was curious about the object, she wondered why Santana had it in her pocket. Was that little thing the whole reason Santana sneaked out of the house at a ridiculous time? "What is that?" Brittany asked curiously.

Santana held it tightly to her chest, not wanting to risk anything happening to it. "It's an action figure, it's actually really rare, limited edition," she said. Brittany raised her eyebrows, gesturing for Santana to continue. "The other day I went into town and there was this really cool comic book store. I was speaking to the owner and he said if I went back later he would show me his collection and possibly negotiate on selling this one of a kind action figure."

"Did he show you anything else?" Brittany asked. The girl quickly shook her head, understanding what Brittany was trying to say. "Good. Although I'm relieved you're not a drug addict, whore, or anything else, it was still dangerous for you to leave the house."

"How?" Santana asked.

Brittany finished off her vodka and poured herself another glass. She noticed Santana's eyes watching her, but she was too drunk to care. She waited for the girl to sit back down before she continued. "You see, that man could have assaulted you or anything. You need to be aware of these things, Santana. Not everyone is good, some people are bad, and some people might expect something more from you."

"I understand," Santana said, lowering her head looking extremely guilty. "I'm sorry for sneaking out of the house, it's just- this is really rare, it's limited edition and I just couldn't say no," she tried to explain.

Brittany nodded her head. "I understand that," she said. "However, if something like that happens again, you must politely tell the man or woman that you're only willing to do business with them at a reasonable time, at a public place, do you understand?"

Santana nodded her head.

"How much did that action figure cost?" Brittany asked.

"It was $600," Santana mumbled.

Brittany almost choked on her drink. She must not have heard Santana correctly. $600 for some tiny little action figure? "Are you serious?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide. "$600 for that thing?"

"Like I said, it's extremely rare, I'm so lucky to have it," Santana said.

"Lucky?!" Brittany snapped. "Santana, that thing is $600! Whoever buys something for that much is anything but lucky, they're extremely unlucky if you ask me. Ripped off completely!" Brittany moaned. "By the way, how did you pay for it?"

"Dad gave me the money," the girl told Brittany.

Brittany frowned, crossing her arms against her chest. "Your father gave you the money? Your father give you _that _much money?" Santana nodded her head. "Very well, I'll be having words with him tomorrow."

"Why?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side.

Brittany shrugged. "I just will be," she said. "Don't worry, I wont tell him about your late night adventure, as long as you promise that it wont happen again."

"I promise, I wont leave the house like that again," Santana assured her. Brittany studied her face for a moment, she looked honest.

"Hmm, okay, I believe you," Brittany said, smiling weakly. "Go on, off to bed, kiddo. It's late."

Santana nodded her head and stood up. She was about to leave the kitchen when her eyes glanced at Brittany who was having another drink. Santana cleared her throat, catching the womans attention. "Maybe you should go to bed too," Santana suggested. "It's late, and I'm sure the vodka will still be here in the morning."

Brittany closed her eyes.

"I know it's none of my business, but maybe you should...stop drinking as much," Santana said softly.

"Go to bed, Santana," Brittany said quietly.

Knowing there was nothing she could do, Santana left the kitchen and went to bed. Brittany ended up staying downstairs for another hour before quietly stumbling up the stairs and into the bedroom. She tried not to wake Dex up, but due to her drunken state, she ended up falling on top of him. Dex groaned and suddenly opened his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Dex asked.

Brittany crawled over to her side of the bed and got underneath the covers. "I just went to the bathroom," she lied. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

* * *

A few hours later Brittany woke up with one of the worst headaches she had ever had. She groaned and crawled out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a hoody before heading to the bathroom and washing her face. She looked through the mirror and realized she looked like shit. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair looked like a birds nest, her face was paler than ever. Brittany looked like shit.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen, panicking for a moment about whether or not the vodka bottle was still on the table. She entered the kitchen and sighed in relief when she noticed the room was spotless, thank god. Someone was making breakfast so Brittany slumped her body down in her usual chair.

A glass of water was placed in front of her. Brittany looked up to find Santana standing over her. "You must be pretty rough today," the girl said softly.

Brittany nodded her head, drinking most of the water immediately. "Where's your dad?" Brittany asked, noticing he wasn't in the bedroom when she woke up.

"He's in the living room watching the television," Santana said.

"Okay," Brittany said, yawning.

Santana finished making the breakfast and called for her dad, who was eager to eat some food. Dex sat down opposite his wife and immediately tucked into his food, commenting several times on how delicious it was. After they had finished breakfast, Santana headed upstairs to take a shower before going out for the day with her dad and Brittany.

Brittany stared at her husband for a few minutes before asking, "why did you give Santana $600?"

Dex sighed. He knew this was coming. "She wanted the money so I gave her it," he shrugged. "The money is from my personal account so you don't have to worry about anything."

"It's still $600, Dex," Brittany said, trying to get her husband to understand. "I know she's your daughter, but I don't think you should be spoiling her like that. It's an awful lot of money to give away."

"Stop it," Dex warned. "She's my daughter, if I want to spoil her, I can."

Brittany gave up. She knew she couldn't win this one, not when it was about his daughter. But still, she wasn't finished yet. "Another thing, it turns out I know nothing about your daughter."

Dex took a sip of his orange juice. "When you found out I had a daughter there was one thing you made clear," he said quickly. "You said you didn't want to know anything about her, so I didn't tell you anything about her. You can't blame me for that."

"I know. I just thought you'd tell me about how she's attracted to girls," she said.

"Yeah, she's a lesbian, that's not a problem is it?" Dex asked, raising his eyebrows.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not a problem, I just feel I should know things like that. I didn't want to know everything about her, but I just thought that maybe you would share that information with me."

"I shared information with you the other night," Dex said. "I told you all about how we adopted her, you didn't look interested in the slightest."

"That story was too long, it was sending me to sleep," Brittany said, yawning again.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Dex mumbled, shaking is head.

* * *

"What did you think of that school, sweetheart?" Dex asked once they got back into the car. After breakfast they had decided to go looking at schools for Santana to attend. They had already visited several schools and there wasn't a single one Santana liked. Mainly because of Brittany and her opinions.

Brittany hated the school they had just got out from. It was terrible, and once again she felt the need to say something. "That school was ridiculous, I swear I could see rat droppings."

Dex rolled his eyes. "I'm asking my daughter, not you," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

Santana sat in the back of the car listening to the argument that was about to start.

"No, no, no!" Brittany shouted, putting her foot down. "You asked me to come along because you wanted my opinion. I'm starting to think now that I should have just stayed in the house, clearly you don't want to hear what I have to say."

"There was nothing wrong with that school, nothing at all!" He shouted back. "We're running out of schools because you're sticking your nose up to everything!"

"So, you're telling me you want your daughter to attend a school where there's rat droppings, useless teachers who haven't got a clue what they're doing," Brittany trailed off, listing a million things.

"At this rate she wont be going to any school at all!" Dex snapped, speeding down the road.

"I didn't like that school," Santana said quietly.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Dex asked, looking through the mirror so he could see his daughter. "Was it because of what Brittany said? Or did you just not like it?"

"I don't think I would fit in," Santana admitted.

"See, she doesn't like the school, stop forcing her to like things," Brittany said.

Dex sighed. "There's a private school a couple of minutes away from here," he said, shaking his head at the idea of his daughter going to a private school. "It's $5000 per semester but apparently it's the best around here."

"How much?" Brittany gasped, snapping her head towards her husband.

"It's $5000 per semester but apparently-"

"You're right, there was nothing wrong with that school we've just left. Lets just send her there," Brittany said.

"Look how quickly you've changed your mind," Dex said.

"I don't want to go to a private school," Santana said, tears in her eyes. "I just want to go to a nice school."

"We'll find you a nice school, sweetheart," Dex promised. "How about we take a little break? We can go grab some coffee or something?"

Brittany and Santana both agreed.

* * *

"What are you going to do with the action figure you bought last night?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Brittany and Santana were sitting at a table in a busy coffee shop in the middle of town. Dex had to run out for a few things so Brittany promised to keep Santana company. Being with Santana wasn't that bad. She was easy to talk to, she wasn't a bitch or anything, and the girl had manners. They had been talking for over 10 minutes now, and Brittany was enjoying it. Over the week she hadn't spent much time with Santana, mostly she ignored the girl. But after what had happened last night in the kitchen, the two were now talking. Brittany had a feeling she could trust the girl, she knew Dex would never find out about her little alcohol session.

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice. That's something Brittany recently discovered, Santana hated coffee. "It's very special so I think I'm just going to put it on display in my bedroom."

"That sounds good," Brittany nodded. "Do you have many others?" She asked.

"Yeah," Santana smiled. "I still haven't unpacked most of them, though. They're still in the boxes."

"Is there anything else you like besides action figures?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded her head. "I like loads of things. I know you probably think of me as a freak or something since I like to study, collect action figures and that," Santana said, pausing for a moment. "But I like loads of things. I like to think of myself as normal."

"You are normal, that's why," Brittany said.

"No, I really want to be seen as a normal girl, a _real _woman," she said.

Brittany frowned, not quite understanding the point Santana was trying to make. Why would anyone think she wasn't a _real _woman? Was there something else Brittany didn't know? "You're real, sweetie," she assured her.

"Sometimes I don't feel real," Santana admitted. Brittany wondered what she meant, so she gestured for her to continue. "Sometimes I feel...like a man."

Now Brittany was very curious. "Do you want to be a man?" She asked.

"No," Santana said quickly. "I want to be a woman."

"You are a woman," Brittany laughed.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I have something on my body, something that would make people think differently," she said slowly.

"What do you have?" Brittany asked.

"Something different," Santana mumbled.

"Well, whatever it is, just always remember that you are a woman," Brittany said, trying to cheer the girl up a little. She noticed how sad Santana looked, and since the girl wasn't ready to open up to her, she figured she would just reassure her. "It's what's inside of you that counts. So, if you keep feeling like a man because of something different on your body, just tell yourself that you're a woman, 100%."

Santana smiled. "I will."

_I hope that made sense, _Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

After Dex returned from running a few errands, they went looking for suitable schools Santana could possibly attend. There was one good school, Santana seemed to like it, Brittany, however, did not. She had problems with it the minute they stepped out of the car, but she chose not to say anything, after all, she didn't want Santana going to a private school where they had to pay thousands just for her to get in. After they were finished looking, they drove home and ordered some food. Knowing she had work early in the morning, Brittany walked up the stairs at 9pm, ready to go to bed.

The woman walked down the hall and towards her bedroom, that's when she heard it. A moan. Or a grunt, or something that she hadn't heard before. She quietly tiptoed down the hall towards the sound. Soon, the moan got louder, and Brittany was intrigued. She stopped outside of the room where the noise was coming from, it was at that moment when Brittany realized she was standing outside of Santana's room.

The door was slightly open, so Brittany stepped forward to take a look. It wasn't like she was perving on her step-daughter or something, she just wanted to know what the hell that sound was.

"Holy fuck," Brittany gasped, quickly covering her mouth so she didn't alert the girl.

Santana was hunched over the bed, _naked. _With one hand she was holding a sock, and with the other she was tugging furiously at her..._cock. _Brittany's eyes widened, she remembered Santana talking about having a body part that made her question whether she was a real woman or not, but she didn't think the girl had a dick.

Brittany once knew a girl who had a dick. She went to high school with her and although Brittany thought it looked incredibly hot, others were disgusted by it. She was tortured for years, and Brittany was sure the bullying continued even when she moved state and became an adult. It was rare, so Brittany assumed she would never encounter anyone else who happened to have a dick but was also a woman.

She didn't know what to. Closing the door and walking away from the bedroom would have been the best thing to do, but she just couldn't take her eyes off it!

_This doesn't make me a pervert or something, does it? _Brittany asked herself.

She stared at the girl as she quickened her pace, thrusting her hips forward with urgency. Pre-cum was leaking from Santana's dick and landing on the sock she held tightly. Her breathing increased, a clear sign that she was about cum. For a second she slowed down her movements, squeezing the base of her dick and moaning loudly. She then started jerking off again, her balls hitting off the edge of the bed as she thrusted forward, _hard._

Brittany stared at the dick and licked her lips, she knew it was wrong, but she felt like she couldn't miss the show, she wanted to see what happened when Santana came. it was a cute dick, Brittany thought, it wasn't huge and it wasn't small, it was normal. About 5 or 6 inches.

"Yes," Santana grunted, feeling herself about to explode. Her eyes clenched shut and her mouth dropped open, this was it, this is what Brittany had been waiting for. "Fuck yes, yes, yes!" Santana gasped, releasing her load onto the sock.

Brittany watched as the first rope of cum shot out of Santana's dick. Some cum landed on the sheets making Brittany cringe, knowing she would be washing them in the morning. She stared at Santana and watched as her cock softened. The girl let go of her cock and folded up the sock, throwing it across the room. She then fell down onto the bed, exhausted. Santana got under the covers and switched off the lamp. Brittany knew it was time to go now.

Instead of going to her bedroom and sleeping, Brittany headed back downstairs, knowing that what she just saw was enough to keep her awake all night. She felt guilty, she felt sick, twisted, perverted, she felt anything but normal. She had just watched her step-daughter masturbate, and to make things worse she actually enjoyed it.

_I'm sick in the head, I need help, she's an 18 year old girl! _Brittany snapped to herself.

Brittany entered the living room, her face was paler than ever. "Hey, I thought you were going to bed?" Dex asked, frowning. "If you're staying down here I can turn the Xbox off, we can watch a movie or something?" He suggested.

Brittany shook her head, slumping her body down in the arm chair. "Just play your game, I'm not bothered," she said. She couldn't concentrate on anything, she had done many things in her life but watching her step-daughter masturbate was by far the worst.

"Thanks for coming out today," Dex said, his eyes fixed on the television. "I think we make a pretty good team. I like to think I'm the soft, laid back parent, and you're the strict parent. I think that's exactly what Santana needs right now, babe."

_Parent. _Dex thought of Brittany as Santana's _parent. _

Brittany felt numb. She felt like she had just committed the biggest crime in the world. A part of her was expecting the cops to show up, arresting her for being a sick, twisted, pervert. No matter how much she tried to clear her mind, she couldn't. What she did was unspeakable. It was disgusting.

She leaned back in the armchair and closed her eyes, knowing the throbbing in her center would eventually go away.

Sooner or later.


	3. All An Act

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this, so glad you're enjoying it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3- All An Act **

* * *

It had been three days since Brittany had watched Santana masturbating, and those three days were probably the worst days of her life. She hated going to bed, mostly because her husband lay next to her. Her kind, generous husband who didn't deserve someone like her. She felt guilt sleeping next to him. She was ashamed. She had watched his daughter masturbate, and she had actually enjoyed it. Brittany felt sick, disturbed, perverted, she felt disgusting.

She had avoided Santana, for obvious reasons. She couldn't look at the girl without picturing her hunched over the bed while she masturbated. One night they were eating dinner together and Dex being Dex, did everything he could to make Santana laugh. She laughed so innocently, yet Brittany imagined what her face looked like when she came. The sweat on her forehead as she panted and thrusted forward, her balls brushing against the bed.

The thoughts wouldn't stop. The memory wouldn't go away. Brittany felt trapped, for the rest of her life she would imagine Santana touching herself. It wasn't normal. It was anything but normal.

"Brittany, are you okay?" The sound of Santana's soft voice pulled the woman out of her thoughts. She blinked a couple of times and looked around the room, realizing she was in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She wondered how long she had been there.

"I'm fine," Brittany whispered, not making eye contact with the girl. She couldn't make eye contact with her, it would just make things worse. Instead, she looked at the clock on the wall, frowning when she read the time. It was 3am.

"Maybe you should go to bed?" Santana suggested. Brittany finally looked at the girl, immediately regretting it. Santana was standing next to the table wearing a long baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her eyes kept gazing down to Santana's crotch. She tried not to look, but she knew it was there.

"It's late, you should be in bed," Brittany said quietly, closing her eyes so she wasn't tempted to look.

"I needed a glass of water, so I came down here," Santana said.

_Came. _Even Santana saying that word made Brittany shiver. It was just a normal word used in a normal sentence, but Brittany's mind twisted things. _Came _meant something else.

"Go back upstairs, please," Brittany whispered.

"You're drinking again," Santana stated.

Brittany gulped. "Yes, that's correct," she said. "I'm an adult and this is what we like to do. You're a child, an _innocent_ child who should be in bed at this time."

Santana frowned. "You sound like dad now," she said. "I'm not a child, Brittany."

Brittany gritted her teeth. She needed Santana away from her. She felt sick. "Are you old enough to drink, Santana?" She asked.

Santana shook her head. "No."

"Are you old enough to gamble?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head again. "No," she mumbled.

"Then you're a child," Brittany hissed. "A child who needs to go to bed now because I said so."

"I'm sorry if I've upset you in some way, that wasn't my intention," Santana said. Brittany opened her eyes and looked at the girl. She looked upset, _really _upset.

She wanted to apologize, but at that moment she just wanted Santana out of her sight. "Just go to bed," Brittany repeated.

Santana sighed, but reluctantly left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Brittany slammed her hand down on the table, she was so fucking stupid at times. Of course Santana wasn't a child, she knew she wasn't, but she wasn't exactly an adult either. Or least in Brittany's eyes she wasn't. Maybe the situation would have been better if Santana had been older, then Brittany wouldn't have felt as guilty about watching her masturbate. But it was still wrong. At the end of the day, Brittany had a husband, watching someone masturbate wasn't right, no matter who it was.

* * *

"Can I talk to you about something?" Brittany asked Tina when they sat down at the bar.

"Sure," Tina replied, taking a sip of her cocktail.

Brittany hesitated for a moment, she didn't exactly know how to word her question. She gulped nervously as she blurted out, "do you know how you're dating that guy? Ronald or whatever his name is?" Tina nodded her head. "He's got a son, do you ever...you know, look at him differently. Not in a son type of way, you know, in a romantic way I guess," she mumbled the last part.

Tina almost choked on her drink. "Well, considering Ronald's son is three years old, I'd say looking at him in that type of way would make me a paedophile or something," she said.

Brittany closed her eyes, ashamed of asking. How did she forget that the boy was so young? Of course Tina wouldn't be attracted to him. Then again, even if the boy was older, way older, Tina still wouldn't look at him that way. Unlike Brittany, she wasn't sick in the head. But Santana was different, she wasn't like other girls, she was different. Santana had a penis, which made the woman very curious. "I'm sorry for asking, it was just a stupid question," Brittany mumbled, hoping to drop the subject.

Tina was also curious. "Why did you ask? Has this got something to do with your step-daughter?" She asked.

Brittany winced, the word 'step-daughter' was killing her. It made her feel even worse. What a horrible word. "She's not my step-daughter, stop calling her that!" Brittany snapped, immediately apologizing afterwards. "Sorry. I just hate that word, it makes me feel old," she said in a more calmer voice.

"So, what's all this about?" Tina asked.

"Nothing," Brittany lied, her face turning red. "I-I was just asking a random question, it has nothing to do with Santana or anything."

"Okay, if you say so," Tina shrugged, sipping her drink. "Why don't you just send the girl back to Anna?"

"Because I can't," Brittany said quickly. "Anna kicked her out, remember?"

"Still send her back. Talk to Anna, it's her daughter, she'd probably let her back in the house," Tina said.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, wondering if Anna would actually let her go home. She eventually made up her mind, pulled out her phone, and sent Anna a text message.

_ToAnna: Santana really misses you, she wants to come home. Will you consider it? _

After sending the text, Brittany felt rather guilty. She felt selfish for trying to send the girl back home, but she knew she couldn't let her stay in the house. Santana was messing with her head, making her into this sick, twisted person. Santana was ruining her relationship with her husband, she was just...doing nothing actually. What had Santana done? It wasn't her fault that Brittany happened to witness her masturbating in her bedroom. It wasn't Santana's fault Brittany looked at her a little differently now. Brittany almost regretted sending the text message, until she got a reply.

_FromAnna: That little cunt isn't coming back home, she ruined my relationship with Aaron! Dex can have his sweet little girl because I don't want her, she's done nothing but depress me! I'd be careful if I were you, she always tried to lure Aaron into her bedroom by exposing herself. I'm done with her! _

_Wait what?! Santana exposed herself to Anna's boyfriend? In a way she did that to me! _Brittany said to herself.

It was at that moment when Brittany realized she had been right all along, Santana wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be. Perhaps Santana had always planned for Brittany to walk past her bedroom and see her masturbating. Her bedroom door was open for a reason, it wasn't a mistake on Santana's part. Worst of all, Brittany had fell for it. Ever since seeing Santana masturbating, the image had never left her head. Santana was playing a game with her, one she hoped Brittany would fall for. Santana wanted Dex all to herself, and Brittany knew it.

"That little bitch is going to regret this," Brittany hissed, downing the rest of her drink. "Oh, I'm not going to fall for this again, I swear I'm going to be the worst step-mom ever, and believe me, I'm so over her dick."

"What?" Tina frowned, not understanding.

Brittany stood up. "I'm going home, I think it's time for me and Dex to have a night to ourselves," she said, before grabbing her jacket and leaving the bar.

* * *

"Please, lets just go out for dinner," Brittany begged her husband.

Dex shook his head and flicked through the channels on the television. "I promised Santana that I would watch this new TV show with her. It starts in like an hour, so there's no point in us going out," he said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Are you serious? You would rather watch some lame TV show than spend some time with your wife?"

"Of course I want to spend time with you, I just can't go out with you tonight," Dex said, apologizing quietly. "Another night, absolutely, but I can't tonight, sweetie. I don't want to let Santana down."

"Once again she's getting in the way," Brittany mumbled.

"Hey," Santana greeted happily as she walked into the living room. "What's for dinner?"

Brittany glared at the girl, not saying a word. She didn't know what to make of her, how could someone be so cruel? Why would Santana want to break her and her husband up? Brittany had never met anyone like the girl in front of her. Sly, twisted, evil little girl. From the moment she met her she knew it was all an act. Santana was just trying to be daddy's perfect little girl. As Brittany looked at Santana, she thought about something. Had Santana really left the house at midnight to meet some guy so she could buy an action figure? Knowing that Santana was definitely playing a game, she wondered if Santana had a different reason for leaving the house at such a late time.

Brittany had guessed she was a slut. She remembered thinking at the time that perhaps Santana left the house so she could meet a guy and fuck him. However, after discovering that Santana's lady bits weren't exactly..._lady, _she wondered if the girl was actually into guys. That theory was immediately dismissed due to the fact that Brittany had found out not long after that Santana was into the ladies. Still, she could have left the house to meet some girl.

Santana was sneaky, and sneaky was something Brittany didn't like.

"We're ordering in tonight, sweetheart," Dex said, patting the space next to him for Santana to sit down. Of course 'daddy's girl' would want to be as close as possible. "Either Chinese or pizza, your choice," he added.

"Actually, we're not having junk food tonight," Brittany said quickly, feeling the need to join the conversation. Dex raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Since you wont take me out tonight, we're going to have a nice, healthy salad."

"That sounds nice!" Santana exclaimed.

_Shut up, bitch, _Brittany thought to herself. "Santana's going to help me prepare the salad, she might as well do something since she's living here rent free," she said.

"Brittany," Dex hissed, glaring at his wife. "Stop being rude," he warned.

"Come on, lets go in the kitchen and make dinner, I'm sure you would be devastated if you ended up missing that show you really want to watch," Brittany said, standing up and leaving the living room, Santana close behind her. "You can start chopping some tomatoes," she added.

"This is fun, back home mom never let me help with dinner," Santana said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well, things are very different here, darling," Brittany said, glancing at the girl. "You're living under _my_ roof now, which means you will be expected to do things around here."

"Like what?" Santana asked.

"Like...making sure your bedroom is tidy at all times. Doing the dishes, preparing dinner, running errands, cleaning the toilet," Brittany listed off a load of things. At first she wasn't serious about most of the things she mentioned, but if Santana was really trying to ruin her, then she would have no problem in making the girl suffer.

"Oh, that's a lot of things," Santana said softly, not even attempting to argue about it.

"You don't have a problem with doing any of that stuff, do you?" Brittany asked, smirking to herself.

"Of course not," Santana said quickly, turning to face the woman. "Like I said before, I'm very grateful to be living here. It was kind of you to take me in, I'm not going to disobey any of your rules," she added.

Brittany's face fell, what sort of game was Santana trying to play? She was even playing nice when Dex wasn't around! Was she trying to get Brittany to like her or something? The woman couldn't figure it out. It was scary how nice Santana was being. The act seemed real, as if it weren't an act after all. But no, Brittany refused to believe that Santana was actually nice, not after what Anna had told her. Santana left her bedroom door open for a reason, she _wanted _Brittany to see her, just like she wanted Anna's boyfriend to see her.

Santana was anything but nice.

"I also found a school I really like. I think you would like it," Santana continued, noticing that Brittany was stood frozen with some lettuce in her hand, not saying a word. "I start next week," she gulped.

"What's it called?" Brittany finally asked, blinking a couple of times.

"View Hill," Santana said.

Brittany thought about it for a moment, the name didn't sound familiar. "What sort of school is it?"

"It's an all girls school, I get to wear a uniform," Santana said, smiling.

Brittany dropped the lettuce down on the counter and sat down on one of the stools. She crossed her arms, still making eye contact with Santana. "Oh? And what does that uniform look like? I hope it's nothing too exposing, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything...popping out," she whispered, her eyes snapping down to Santana's crotch.

Santana immediately blushed, her hands instantly covering her private parts. "Oh, erm, h-how did you-"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Brittany snapped. Santana quickly stepped back, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't like playing games, Santana. Whatever you're trying to do better stop now. You have the nerve to move into _my _house and think it's appropriate to do such crude things."

"I'm so confused, what are you talking about?" Santana cried, her face all hot and flustered.

"Are you really going to continue playing this game?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, it's just you and me in here, Santana. You can tell me all about your little plan, I promise I wont say anything."

"What plan?!" Santana asked, confused.

Brittany rolled her eyes, Santana knew exactly what she was talking about. "You know what plan I'm talking about," Brittany said.

Santana shook her head furiously. "B-Brittany, I really don't know what you're talking about," she cried.

Brittany huffed. "Fine, you're grounded."

"For what?" Santana asked, tears still streaming down her face. "Have I upset you in some way?"

"I'll let you finish making the salad. After you finish watching that TV show, you will wash the dishes and do the laundry. Are we clear?" Brittany said.

Santana sniffed, nodding her head. "Yes, I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said quietly.

_She's still trying to play this game with me. I hope she realizes that I'm not going to fall for it, I can see all of this is just an act, _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany smiled and left the kitchen to rejoin her husband. She wished Santana had been honest with her in the kitchen. All she wanted to know is why the girl wanted to break her and her husband up. She wanted to know why she exposed herself and why she thought it was appropriate to do so. But of course Santana acted clueless, pretending she didn't know what Brittany was talking about.

"Santana's doing the dishes tonight, and the laundry," Brittany said, sitting down in the armchair. "Oh, she's also grounded."

Dex frowned, immediately muting the television. "Why is my daughter doing the dishes tonight? Why is she doing the laundry? Why is she grounded? What the hell happened in the kitchen and what have I missed?" He asked quickly.

"One question at a time," Brittany said, rolling her eyes. "She's messing with me, so I'm punishing her."

Dex sighed. "Stop being so damn cruel! That's my daughter and you have no right to bully her!"

"I'm her step-mom, I can do whatever the hell I want," Brittany said, picking up a magazine and flicking through the pages. "Oh, that's a nice dress, I think I would look beautiful in that."

"You have serious problems, do you know that?"

"I don't have problems, it's her, she's messing with me," Brittany said. "Anyway, I don't see a problem in making her do the dishes and shit. She's 18 years old, she shouldn't be new to this stuff."

"Why do you hate my daughter so much?" Dex asked.

"Why do you feel the need to be so soft on her? She's not fragile, Dex," Brittany said.

Dex stood up. "I'm going to speak to my daughter, no doubt you've probably terrified her or something," he said.

_I know it's all an act, _Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

The next day Brittany woke up to an empty house. Dex had mentioned something about taking Santana shopping, and how Brittany wasn't invited because of her attitude. Dinner the previous night turned out to be a disaster. Brittany ended up eating her food outside because of an argument with Dex about Santana. Brittany knew it was all part of the girls plan, the worst part was that Santana was actually succeeding.

Brittany took a quick shower and then started on the laundry, since Dex had told his daughter not to listen to a word Brittany said. She collected clothes from each room in the house, purposely going to Santana's room first. Brittany figured the girl must have had something in her room which would expose her plan. The little miss innocent act would be revealed somehow.

As she entered Santana's bedroom the first thing she noticed was how clean it was, considering the day before it was a complete mess. Santana seemed to have listened to her, she had tidied her bedroom. _That's probably all part of the act, _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany collected Santana's dirty laundry which for once wasn't scattered all over the floor. She then casually started snooping around Santana's bedroom. She looked through her closet, her desk, and also her book collection, before going over to her bedside table. She opened the drawer and smiled when her eyes landed on a diary. Santana had a diary. _Bingo. _

Brittany sat down on the bed and opened up the diary, flicking through the pages. There was lots of random entry's, mostly about boring shit that didn't interest her. However, one entry did catch her eye. Something that really made her think.

_Dear diary, _

_Mom's boyfriend moved in with us tonight, and of course I'm not happy about it. He keeps trying to look at me, and it's making me feel uncomfortable. I wish I could just get away from this place, I feel like I don't belong here. Mom keeps arguing with me, she doesn't believe me when I tell her that Aaron is looking at me. I think she's going to kick me out, things are getting bad, and with him moving in permanently now, things are only going to get worse. _

_I can hear them walking up the stairs, I better hide you again. _

_Till next time._

Brittany reread the entry several times, trying to make sense of it. Brittany was told that Santana was the bad person. According to Anna, Santana tried to lure Aaron into her bedroom by exposing herself, yet Santana said differently. By reading Santana's diary, Brittany discovered that Anna's pervy boyfriend was the one always trying trying to look at the young girl. Is it possible Santana was the victim all along?

_Wait a minute, is Santana really innocent? Is all this act shit all in my head? _Brittany asked herself.

Knowing that Dex and Santana would be returning home soon, Brittany quickly looked through one last entry, one of the latest ones.

_Dear diary,_

_Guess what? Mom kicked me out, didn't I say she would? I'm now living with dad and his wife. I like it here already, it feels like home. Brittany's really nice too. I don't think she likes me very much, but I like her, even though we don't really speak. Today we went looking at schools, unfortunately I didn't see any that I like. I'm not giving up, though. I really want to go back to school so I'm determined to be accepted into somewhere soon. Dinners almost ready, so I guess I'll talk to you later. _

_Speak soon._

Brittany closed the diary, trying to process the entry's she had just read. Did Santana really write in her diary that she actually liked Brittany? The woman who had done nothing but bully her since the minute she arrived. What the hell was wrong with her? How could Santana be a nice girl after the way Brittany had treated her? Now Brittany felt guilty. Santana hadn't done anything wrong, it was all in Brittany's head. She wasn't trying to ruin their relationship, she wasn't trying to do anything.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, walking into her bedroom and freezing when her eyes landed on her step-mom. "Is that my diary in your hand?" She asked, panic in her voice.

Brittany gulped. Oh shit, she had been caught.

"Brittany, is that my diary?" Santana asked again when she didn't get a reply.

"Yes, this is your diary," Brittany said, finally finding her voice. "I wasn't looking through it or anything, I-I was just cleaning your bedroom when I found this," she lied. She knew it didn't sound believable, but she had to say something.

"You were looking through it," Santana stated.

"I was not!" Brittany objected. "I'm just sitting on your bed holding a diary that isn't mine. In no way does that mean I have been looking through it."

Santana frowned. "Can you please leave?"

"I wasn't looking through it," Brittany lied again.

Santana closed her eyes. "Please don't lie to me, I know what you were doing," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm just a little disappointed that you would do that to me. What's written in that diary is very private, for my eyes only."

Shit, now Brittany felt even worse. "I know, I know," she said calmly. "Okay, I admit I might have flicked through a couple of pages, but I'm not trying to be nosy or anything. Here, you can have it back," she added, standing up from the bed and making her way over to Santana.

The girl quickly grabbed the diary out of her hand. "Don't look through it again, please," she begged.

"Don't worry, I wont do it again," she said honestly. There was no need for Brittany to look through the diary again, she was already satisfied by what she had found. Santana was innocent, she wasn't the girl Brittany thought she was.

"Thank you," Santana mumbled, watching her step-mom leave the bedroom.

Once she reached the door, Brittany turned back around. "Oh, Santana. If you ever want to talk about, you know, your life in New York, I'm a really good listener." In a way she hoped the girl would someday trust her enough to talk about what Anna's boyfriend was really like.

"Okay," Santana whispered, nodding her head. "And if you ever want to talk about your drinking problem, I'm a good listener, too."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't have a drinking problem, you don't need to worry," she said.

Santana smiled softly. "I'm still here. I'm not as bad as you think," she said.

Brittany returned the smile and left the bedroom, completely forgetting about the laundry she had to do. She made her way to her own bedroom and sat down on the bed, happy to know that Santana wasn't pissed at her. Since she knew the girl wasn't playing any game with her, she started to like her again. She figured her and Santana could have had a good mother/daughter relationship, that's until the image of the girl masturbating popped into her head.

Once again, the sick, twisted thoughts returned.

"Oh fuck!"


	4. She's Great

_I'm excited about this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter 4- She's Great**

* * *

One week had passed since Brittany had realized the truth about Santana. Throughout the week she had gained a friendship with the girl, a friendship more powerful than anything she had ever had before. There was something about her, something that Brittany loved, and she was just so happy the girl was in her life. It was a little weird at first, considering how much she hated Santana when she first moved into the house, but at this point things were different.

Santana was kind, gentle, and loving. She worried about everything, especially Brittany. She always asked Brittany if she was okay, and Brittany kind of liked that. It was nice to have someone in her life who cared for her. Her husband cared for her, but Santana was Santana, something different.

At 3pm Brittany pulled up outside of Hill View, the all girls school Santana was attending. It was her first day at the school, so Brittany offered to pick her up. The woman was also worried, she hoped her step-daughter had a good first day, but she knew what school was like. The school was filled with bullies, just like every other school.

She tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, glancing at her watch every second just to see how much longer she had to wait. A few minutes later the doors of the school opened, and out came a load of students all wearing a uniform. Brittany squinted, desperately trying to spot Santana among the crowd, unfortunately the girl was nowhere to be seen. Of course she couldn't see her step-daughter, there was like a million girls all dressed in the same clothes, spotting Santana was impossible.

Eventually the car door opened and Santana climbed into the passenger seat. Brittany was alarmed at first, but calmed down when she realized it was just Santana. She turned to look at the girl, admiring her outfit for the 10th time that day. Santana was wearing a long black pencil skirt and black sweater with the words 'Hill View' written in the top right hand corner. Underneath the sweater was a black tie with stripes. Brittany thought she looked lovely. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun, apparently it was mandatory for the girls to have their hair tied back.

"How was your first day?" Brittany asked, turning on the car engine and pulling away from the school.

Santana looked out of the car window. "It was okay," she said quietly.

Brittany knew immediately that something was wrong. Santana was upset about something, and Brittany was going to find out what that thing was. "What's wrong? Did something happen at school?" She asked in a worried voice.

"No, no," Santana quickly assured her. "Nothing happened."

Brittany frowned. "Then why are you so quiet?" She asked.

"I've just had a really long day," Santana said, leaning back in the passenger seat. "I knew the school would be strict, but I had no idea how strict it actually would be. Did you know you're not allowed to talk in class? If the teacher catches you looking around the room, you get detention," she added.

"Good job I never went there, I would have been kicked out within an hour," Brittany joked.

"I'm glad everyone behaves themselves, I couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck with bullies and class clowns," Santana said.

Brittany gulped. It was definitely a good job Santana didn't know Brittany back in the day. "Well...you would have hated being in school with me," she said, forcing out a laugh. Santana looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant by that. Brittany continued. "I misbehaved when I was in high school, but I wasn't a bully or anything. Things were a little different back then, Santana. We all loved a good laugh, but we had respect for each other."

"Were you popular?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded her head. "Oh, yeah," she laughed. "I was _very _popular, oh how quickly things change," she mumbled.

"You're still popular now, you have lots of friends," Santana said, trying to cheer the woman up.

"Nope, I don't really have many friends, but that doesn't particularly bother me," she shrugged. "I'm not a kid anymore, I don't want to be popular or anything."

"I don't want to be popular either," Santana said, surprising Brittany. "I mean, I do want to make friends, but I don't want to be the girl everyone wants to be around. That would just make me feel uncomfortable, you know?"

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said quietly. "Anyway, what's happened to your New York friends? Was I right about them? Have they not been in contact or anything?"

Santana looked down and her smiled faded after hearing Brittany's question. "No, no they haven't text me or anything yet," she said.

"Oh, that's a shame," Brittany mumbled, pulling up outside of the house. "I'm sure you don't need them anyway," she added.

"I suppose you were right," Santana nodded. "Oh, another thing. I think I need a new phone, this one keeps driving me crazy, it's not working properly," she said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to your dad tonight and if you're lucky we'll go out tomorrow and buy you a new one," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Brittany!" Santana exclaimed, the smile returning to her face. "You're the best."

Brittany blushed at her step-daughters words. She looked out of the window before the girl could see her bright red face. "I know I am," she laughed. "Go on, get yourself inside, I have to go to work but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Santana smiled, unbuckling her seat belt and stepping out of the car. "Bye!"

Brittany watched as the girl ran up the drive and into the house. She didn't pull away until minutes later, when she finally realized that she was still smiling like an idiot staring at the door Santana had just entered. She was warming to Santana, and that scared her a little bit. She wouldn't say she was attracted to the girl, but she could feel something there, something more than a mother/daughter relationship. It was scary, but good at the same time.

* * *

"Yo, there's my favorite customer!" Tony, Brittany's dealer said when he walked into the grocery store. Brittany looked up from behind the counter and stared at the man wearing a dark tracksuit.

"You're late," Brittany said, pointing to the clock. "I told you I'd be on time."

"I'm a busy person," Tony shrugged. "Anyway, here's your order, take your time with it."

"Thank you," Brittany smiled, taking the bag of weed out of the mans hand and shoving it under the counter so no one could see. "Same time next week?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, receiving the money and leaving the store.

"Who was that?" The familiar voice startled Brittany. She looked over to the door where she saw Santana standing, looking back and forth between her and Tony.

"Oh, that was no one, just a friend," Brittany lied, her facing turning red. She cleared her throat, surprised by the unexpected appearance of her step-daughter. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be, erm, playing with your action figure of something?"

"I was just on a jog," Santana said. Brittany looked over the girls outfit and gulped when she saw what she was wearing. Santana was wearing a pair of black shorts which Brittany was pretty sure showed a slight bulge, with a white tank top and a sports bra underneath. Santana was all sweaty, but Brittany thought she looked beyond hot. She quickly pulled her eyes away from the girl when she noticed her staring curiously, wondering why Brittany's eyes were fixed on her. "I figured I'd come and see you, since I was passing by anyway," she added.

"That's nice of you," Brittany gulped.

"Do many people like him come into the store?" Santana asked curiously.

Brittany looked down and started counting some money. "It's a grocery store, Santana. Lots of people come in here for all different reasons," she said.

"Do loads of people give you packages?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany looked up, wishing the girl had never walked into the store. Santana wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on. Brittany just hoped she wouldn't tell Dex, she couldn't have him knowing about all her secrets. "No, not really. It's not like it's for me or anything," she lied.

"Who is it for?" Santana asked.

_What's with all of these questions? _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany shook her head, wanting the conversation to be over. "It's for my boss, she always gets packages delivered here," she answered, referring to Mercedes.

"Britt, you can go home now if you want," Mercedes said, coming from the office a moment too soon. Brittany glared the woman, begging her to go away, but Mercedes didn't move.

"Is this your boss?" Santana asked, shifting her eyes between Mercedes and Brittany.

Mercedes smiled. "I run this store, is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely.

Santana shook her head. "N-no," she stuttered. "I'm just here to see my...step-mom."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "Oh my god, your Brittany's step-daughter!" She exclaimed. Santana smiled shyly. "Oh, Brittany's told me all about you and how much of an amazing girl you are," she lied, clearly. As a matter of fact, Brittany hadn't told her friends about how much she liked the girl, and how she shouldn't have judged her in the first place.

Santana smirked. "She called me amazing?"

"She sure did," Mercedes lied again. "Anyway, I guess I'll leave you two to talk, have a good night, Santana"

Mercedes was about to walk away when Brittany stopped her. "Cedes, Tony's been to deliver _your _package," she said, trying to convince Santana that the package she had received from the drug dealer wasn't for her.

"_My_ package?" Mercedes frowned, not playing along. "That's not- oh, right, my package, of course," she corrected herself, understanding that Brittany wouldn't want Santana to know about the drugs. "Thanks for collecting it," she smiled.

"No problem," Brittany smiled back. "See, it was for my boss," she said to Santana.

"Hmm, okay," the girl said quietly. "I guess I better get going."

"Do you want a ride?" Brittany asked, grabbing her jacket from the stool behind the counter. "I'm leaving now, so if you want a ride I'll give you one."

Santana thought about it for a moment, then said, "It's okay, I think I'll just jog home. It would be pretty lazy for you to drive me home when I told dad I was going out on a jog," she laughed.

For some reason Brittany felt disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with the girl. She knew once they got home it would all be about Santana and Dex, she would be pushed to the side and wouldn't get to spend much time with Santana. She knew the thoughts going through her head had to stop, it was unhealthy the way she was thinking. Surely Brittany should have wanted to spend time with her husband, not Santana. Things were just going to get worse, way worse.

"Okay, I'll see you at home then," Brittany said, forcing a smile.

* * *

"You have to tell me more about school, what clubs can you join?" Dex asked when the three of them sat down for dinner. Instead of cooking, Brittany decided to order Chinese food as soon as she got home from work. Santana, as expected, was playing a game with Dex. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Come on, it's her first day, right now she probably just wants to concentrate on her school work instead of joining clubs," Brittany said, pouring herself a glass of coke.

Santana nodded her head. "Yeah, Brittany's right," she said, making the woman smile. She loved it when Santana said her name, it sounded so good. "I don't think I'll be joining any clubs if I'm being completely honest. It's senior year, it's not like I have much more time left."

"Don't be silly, you have lots of time left," Dex said, keen for his daughter to join some club so she could make friends. "It's only the beginning of the school year, it's not too late to go looking for something you might be interested in."

"I've never really wanted to join a club in school, though," Santana said honestly. "I can make friends another way."

"You said you're not allowed to talk in class? How can you make friends without joining a club?" Dex asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "She gets breaks, Dex," she said, annoyed with her husband for some reason. "They only have to be quiet during class, I'm sure they don't have to walk around the school like fucking mutes all day."

Dex glared at his wife. "Watch your language," he reminded her.

"She's heard it all before, Dex. Remember that," Brittany said. That was another thing that had pissed Brittany off. She hated how her husband always said something whenever she swore in front of Santana, it was as if the girl was only a young child who had never heard a bad word before.

"Yes, she's heard it all coming from your mouth," Dex argued.

"It's okay dad, I don't mind," Santana said.

"See, she doesn't mind," Brittany smiled, throwing some noodles into her mouth. "Anyway, I think it's good that she wants to concentrate more on school work than a social life. Education is important." That and the fact Santana making friends meant Brittany would get to spend even less time with her.

"Brittany, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" Dex asked, already standing up before the woman had a chance to say anything. Instead of saying anything, Brittany stood up and followed her husband out of the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" He hissed, keeping his voice down.

Brittany frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dex closed his eyes tightly. "One minute you can't stand my daughter, then the next minute you're acting like she's your best friend or something!"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "She's a good kid," she said.

"I know that," he nodded, glaring at his wife. "But you've always had a problem with her, what's changed?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment, what had changed? Well, she had realized Santana was a cool kid who wasn't trying to destroy her marriage. She liked how the girl wasn't a bully and didn't judge her for all the bad things she had done. She had recently watched her masturbate...and enjoyed it. Not to mention she was convinced she was attracted to the girl a little bit, but not attracted at the same time. It was confusing for her, but overall, Santana wasn't bad. That's what had changed.

She couldn't share her thoughts with Dex, so she said, "you were right about what you said to me last week. Santana's my step-daughter and I shouldn't be too hard on her. I really want to be the best person I can be, which is why I'm trying to like her."

Dex smiled. "She's an awesome kid."

"Yeah, she is," Brittany smiled back. "I think you should stop being so soft on her, though. I-I know she's your daughter but she doesn't want to be treated like a little kid. She's heard bad words before, she's probably saw a lot more than you think."

His smile quickly faded. "She's my little girl, there's nothing wrong with wanting to protect her from the awful world we live in."

Brittany grabbed the mans hand and squeezed it tightly. "She's needs to be prepared for the big bad world. One day she's going to move out and she's not going to be able to know how to cope because you've protected her from everything."

Dex shook his head. "She hated living in New York, I know how much bad shit went on there. She's seen enough."

Brittany sighed. "She's not as fragile as you think," she told him.

_She fucks herself hard, _Brittany thought to herself. _Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. Get out of my head! Get out! Get out! Get out!_

"I know," Dex said, nodding his head.

_You know what? That your daughter fucks herself hard?_ She thought again, panicking. _Oh, that was just in my head, of course it was. _

Brittany cleared her throat. "Shall we go back in the kitchen? I'm sure Santana's probably wondering what we're doing," she said. She didn't want the girl to wonder too much. She was just having a conversation with her husband, nothing else.

They both sat back down at the table and finished eating their dinner. Once they had finished and were just relaxing making small talk, Santana spoke up. "I know I said I didn't want to join any clubs at school, but there's a running club at the park that I might be interested in."

"A running club?" Dex said, frowning. "What on earth is that?"

"It's this fitness thing, I noticed it when I was on a jog earlier today. They do laps around the park, it's a great way to stay healthy and-"

"Absolutely not," Brittany said quickly, interrupting the girl. "There's no way I'm letting you join a running club. You'll end up having a heart attack or something."

"I like to run," Santana shrugged. "It's healthy and-"

"You're way too young to join that club," Brittany said, interrupting again.

Dex laughed at his wife. "So much for wanting to stop treating her like a kid! You're the worst one for it."

Brittany rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I know what club she's referring to, which is why I'm putting my foot down on this one," she said.

"This one isn't up to you, sweetie," Dex said, placing his hand on top of hers. For a moment Brittany felt uncomfortable. She knew Santana could see where her dads hand was. "If Santana wants to join this club, then she can."

"Over my dead body!" Brittany shouted, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Hey, calm down," Santana said calmly, staring at Brittany with concern written all over her face. "If you don't want me to do it, then I wont."

"Good," Brittany gulped, nodding.

"What's wrong with this club? Why are you so against her joining?" Dex asked curiously.

Brittany ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I know the women who run there, they're not as fit as you think," she said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "They take these drugs while running, it's stops them from needing a rest. I don't want Santana joining a club where drugs are involved," she admitted.

Dex frowned. "How do you know they do drugs?"

_Because my dealer delivers all sorts of things to them, _Brittany said to herself.

"I just know they do," she answered.

"I think I'll just stick to running on my own, I-I don't want to do it anymore," Santana said in a worried voice.

"Not to worry, sweetheart," Dex said softly. "If you want to join a running club, we could go into town tomorrow and see if there's something that might interest you."

"No, it's okay. I don't really want to do it anymore," Santana said.

"Nonsense, of course you want to," Dex replied, earning a glare from his wife. "Brittany could even join a running club with you!"

Brittany's eyes widened. "I'd definitely end up having a heart attack. No way will you ever catch me running down the street."

"The other day you chased the mail man down the street," Santana pointed out, smirking as she remembered the funny memory. "Me and dad were convinced you were going to fall over. You still had your slippers on."

"He was trying to steal the mail, I had no other choice!" Brittany protested.

Dex laughed and shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding," he said.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm already going into town tomorrow to get Santana a new phone," she said to her husband. Only then did she realize that she hadn't discussed it with him yet. "Santana's phone isn't working properly so I'm taking her to get a new one."

Dex thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Okay, do you want me to come with you? We could still look at running clubs for Santana to join."

"No, it's okay, I'll just take her," Brittany said quickly, wanting nothing more than to spend an hour or two alone with Santana. She felt guilty for wanting her husband to back off, but there was something about Santana she craved. "Anyway, don't you have a meeting at 5pm tomorrow?"

Dex closed his eyes tightly. "Yes, of course. How could I forget," he moaned to himself. "I'll just give you some money in the morning and Santana can pick out any phone she wants."

"I have money," Brittany stated. "I can just buy her something."

_Hopefully she wont pick something that's $600, I'll be so pissed off, _she thought to herself.

"I have the money," Dex argued back. "Just let me pay for it."

"No!" Brittany exclaimed. "I'm taking her so I'm paying for it."

"Since when did you start becoming so generous with your money?" Dex asked.

_Since I watched your daughter masturbating and realized there's something about her that I like. Yeah, since then, _she thought to herself.

"I'm trying to be nice, you know that," she smiled, not mentioning the fact that she wants to buy Santana something.

"Very well," Dex mumbled. "Do you want to do the dishes tonight? Or do you want me to do them?" He asked.

"I'll do them," Santana said quickly, already standing up and grabbing the empty plates and taking them over to the counter. Brittany and Dex were surprised by Santana's actions. "While I'm living here, I'm going to help out as much as possible. I don't mind doing the dishes," she shrugged.

"Did you threaten her again?" Dex whispered in Brittany's ear.

Brittany shook her head, her eyes still fixed on Santana. "No, I didn't say anything," she replied honestly.

Once Santana got started on the dishes, Dex left the kitchen and went upstairs to catch up on some work. He asked Brittany not to disturb him, so she stayed downstairs in the kitchen, staring at Santana's _ass. _No, watching Santana do the dishes. She listened as the girl hummed quietly to herself, in her own little world. The noise was soothing, and for a moment Brittany closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of Santana's voice as it echoed through the room. When Santana turned away from the sink and looked at the woman, Brittany pretended to be busy reading an old magazine at the edge of the table.

Santana laughed softly, making Brittany blush. She was pretty sure she had been caught staring at the girl, but Santana chose not to say anything. Instead, she turned her back and continued washing the dishes. Then, like before, Brittany looked up and continued staring at her, licking her lips every so often. She thought about the next day, and how excited she was to pick Santana up from school so she could take her shopping. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her out of the house, away from Dex.

_Dex, _her husband she so deeply loved. It was sad in a way how much things had changed since Santana walked into her life. At first she hated the girl, then she liked the girl, and now she hates her husband. It was strange really. Well, she wouldn't say she hated her husband, but for some reason she didn't want to spend much time with him. She much preferred Santana's company. She still had so much to learn about the girl, but she was beginning to enjoy every single moment of it.

"Are you not going out for a drink tonight?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany away from her thoughts.

She sat up straight in her chair, making sure not to look at Santana's crotch when she turned around. She licked her lips before replying, "Tina hasn't asked me to go out tonight, so I think I'm just staying in."

"Do you just go out drinking with Tina?" She asked while drying a plate.

Brittany shook her head. "Tina's my best friend, so I guess I go out drinking with her quite a lot, but there's also Mercedes, and some other friends." Some other friends meant one or two other people. She didn't really have many friends, not since she left high school.

"Cool, where do you go?" She asked.

"Just our usual bar in town, we've been going there for years," she said.

"So since you're not going out tonight, will you be drinking in the house?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Brittany thought about what to say. She didn't want to lie to the girl, but she didn't want to look like an alcoholic who drank every night. she could see a bottle of vodka staring at her, and she already knew the answer, so she nodded her head. "Thought so," Santana mumbled.

Brittany snapped her head up to Santana. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Santana said quietly. "I-I just had a feeling you would be drinking tonight, like every other night," she mumbled the last part.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head, then after a moment, she nodded. "Yes and no," she mumbled, still drying the plates. Brittany gestured for her to continue, curious to know what the girl had to say. "I just...worry sometimes that you're drinking too much. I know it's legal, harmless if it's just now and again, but you drink more than anyone I know."

"Santana, there's no need to worry about me, I have everything under control," Brittany said softly.

"Really? Is that why every night you're down here for hours getting drunk and not even knowing it," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Brittany's heart broke at the sight, she didn't think Santana cared about her that much. "Sometimes I think you forget where you are."

Brittany stood up and walked over to the girl. She waited for Santana to look at her before saying, "I'm sober now, you really don't have to worry about anything."

Santana turned her back on Brittany. "On the night I left the house at midnight to meet the man who sold me the action figure, can you remember what you said to me?" Brittany shook her head. "You said it was dangerous to walk the streets late at night because rapists, paedophiles, all sorts of people are lurking about."

"Okay," Brittany said, not exactly sure where Santana was going with this.

Santana turned back around to face the woman. "You go out drinking and sometimes you come home and can't even remember your name. Anything could happen to you, you do realize that, don't you?"

No way was she going to let a teenager tell her what what she could and couldn't do. "I think you'll find that I'm the adult here, Santana," she said sternly. "What I do is none of your business. I'm a grown woman, I can look out for myself."

"You can't, Brittany," Santana argued, raising her voice for probably the first time. "Sorry, I just...I just don't want anything to happen to you," she admitted.

Brittany walked over to the table and sat back down, Santana's eyes following her. "I don't have a drink problem, I'm aware of my name at all times, please don't worry about me. I'm safe." She lied, knowing there had been many times when she had forgotten her name.

Santana walked over to the table and sat down opposite Brittany. "Does dad know how often you come down here?" She asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Your father is a very deep sleeper, most of the time he doesn't hear me getting out of bed," she answered. "However, he does know I like my drink, so that's okay."

"Does he know how much you like to drink on your own?" She questioned.

Brittany sighed. "Santana, the questions have to stop now, you're going too far," she told the girl.

Santana wouldn't back down, she kept pushing. "Does he know that your boss gets drugs delivered to the grocery store, and you have to collect them?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair, wishing she would stop. "Does he know that-"

"That's enough!" Brittany snapped, slamming her hand down on the table. "You have no right to speak to me like this. What goes on in my life is none of your business, you really need to stop with all of this nonsense."

"I think you need help," Santana blurted out.

"I think it's time you went upstairs, I'll finish drying the dishes," Brittany said, glaring at the girl.

Santana looked pissed off. "Why do you want me to go upstairs? Is it time for you to get drunk or something? Is that why you want me out the way?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. Santana gasped, knowing that maybe she had gone a step too far.

Brittany's face softened, she hadn't expected to hear that coming out of Santana's mouth. It hurt, more than she ever imagined. "It's time for you to go upstairs," she said in a small voice.

"Brittany, I-"

"Upstairs, Santana," Brittany repeated.

* * *

At 3am Brittany was sitting in the kitchen finishing off her drink. She had lost count of the amount of hours she had been downstairs, but for some reason she didn't want to go to bed. She guessed it was because of the guilt. Sleeping next to her husband had been hard since Santana walked into her life. Sleeping next to him felt wrong, even though it shouldn't. She also felt bad about shouting at Santana. The girl was right about everything she had said, yet Brittany shouted at her and told her to go upstairs.

Knowing she couldn't stay downstairs forever, she downed the rest of her drink and stumbled upstairs. She figured she was drunk enough to sleep without worrying about anything. She crawled into bed and turned away from her husband, not wanting to see his face.

After attempting to get to sleep for over an hour, Brittany sighed and climbed out of bed, tiptoeing over to the bedroom door. She looked back one more time to see if her husband was still asleep, thankfully he was. She then left the bedroom and made her way down the hall and into Santana's. She didn't realize what she was doing until she sobered up a little bit and noticed she was hovering over Santana's bed.

_She even looks cute when she sleeps, _Brittany thought to herself.

The light from the street lamp outside shone through the window and reflected off Santana's face. Brittany could see her clearly, and she thought she looked like an angel. She tilted her head to the side, desperately trying to get a better look at the girl. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she tried to keep herself up. The room was spinning, her body swayed from side to side, and before she could stop herself, she fell forward and landed on top of Santana.

"Oh, fuck," Brittany mumbled, her body crushing the girl under the covers.

There was movement, then just as she closed her eyes, a strong arm pushed her off the bed. "What the hell?!" Santana shouted, alarmed. She reached over and turned on her light, only to discover her step-mom knocked out on the floor. "B-Brittany, what the- what's going on?"

Brittany eventually opened her eyes and rolled on her back. She could see Santana leaning over the bed and staring at her with wide eyes. "Shit, this isn't good," she said, more so to herself than Santana.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Santana asked quickly, covering up her half naked body.

Brittany smirked to herself, knowing Santana didn't have any pants on. She wondered what boxers she was wearing, then she realized she was drunk and shouldn't be thinking about such things. Instead of telling a lie, Brittany said, "I got drunk and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep so I came in here." She slurred her words.

"Fuck," Santana mumbled, burying her head in her hands. "Brittany, you _need _to go to bed, it's late," she whispered.

Brittany shook her head and rolled onto her side. "Nope, it's early actually," she giggled. "Mrs. Briers from across the street always wakes up at this time."

"You never wake up at this time so please go to bed, it's late," Santana said calmly.

Brittany sighed and reluctantly got to her feet. Santana climbed out of bed and helped Brittany over to the door, knowing the woman would never make it back to her room without face planting the floor. Brittany tried to look at the half-naked girl, but Santana held her firmly, making it impossible for her to see her dick. Correction, see _her. _They slowly walked down the hall toward Brittany's room. Santana opened the door and guided the woman inside and over to the bed.

"Go to sleep," Santana whispered in her ear, pulling the covers over her body and tucking her in. Brittany smiled widely, it felt good to be getting looked after.

Santana attempted to walk away but Brittany grabbed her arm. "Santana," she whispered, pulling the girl onto the bed. "If you look out of your window in about 10 minutes, you'll see Mrs. Briers making some coffee," she told the girl.

"I'll look out for her," Santana promised, nodding her head. "Only if you go to sleep, though," she added.

Brittany pouted. "Fine," she huffed, releasing the girls arm and allowing her to tiptoe back over to the door. Brittany noticed how quiet Santana was when she walked, she was slightly jealous of that. She always sounded like an elephant when she walked around the room. Probably because most of the time she was drunk.

"Goodnight, Santana," Brittany said loudly, causing the girl to quickly turn around and tell her to shut up.

"You have to be quiet, now go to sleep," Santana said sternly, before making her way out of the room. She turned back around one last time and said, "Goodnight, Brittany."

When Santana had gone back to her room, Brittany rolled over and tapped her husband on the shoulder. "I bet she's never tucked you into bed," she giggled, still absolutely drunk. Dex continued to snore, unaware of anything that had happened. "She likes me more than you," she added, sighing contently and closing her eyes.

_Santana tucked me into bed while she was half naked. Santana's great, _Brittany thought to herself.

Little did she know, she would regret it in the morning.


	5. Just A Kid

_I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 5- Just A Kid **

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Dex said as he walked into the bedroom and changed into his work uniform. Brittany stirred in her sleep and forced her eyes open. "Santana's already downstairs so you don't need to wake her up this morning. Oh, do you mind dropping her off at school? I would do it but I'm running late," he added.

Brittany sat up in bed and yawned. "Yeah, I'll take her, I don't mind," she mumbled.

"Thank you. Are you still taking her shopping after school so she can get a new phone?" He asked.

Brittany nodded her head and rolled out of bed. "Yeah," she mumbled again.

"Good," Dex smiled, straightening his tie before walking out of the bedroom and heading downstairs.

Brittany stumbled forward and yawned again. She was so tired, her head was pounding, she already knew she was going to have a shit day. That's when all the memories came back to her. Her eyes widened, she had finally realized what she had done. She remembered walking into Santana's room and falling down on the bed. She remembered how the girl woke up and had to help her back into her bedroom. She froze on the spot, unable to move out of shame. She had done many embarrassing things in her life, but stumbling into Santana's room drunk was by far one of the worst.

She almost regretted offering to take Santana shopping. Spending the afternoon with the girl was almost painful. She prayed that Santana wouldn't remember what had happened, that she just thought it was a dream or something, but of course that would never happen. Santana would remember exactly what Brittany had done and said, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She considered jumping out of the window and running out of town to escape the humiliation. She even thought about leaving the country. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, she knew she was overreacting slightly. Running away wouldn't solve her problems, she had to face them even though she didn't want to. Brittany waited upstairs until she heard Dex leaving the house and going to work. She then went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, her heart beating faster than ever when she saw Santana sitting at the kitchen table, eating some toast.

She gulped nervously, this was it. "I think I'm going to go to the grocery store for a little bit, just to see a friend," Brittany said randomly, already halfway out the kitchen door. She told herself that she would be brave, but after seeing Santana actually there, she decided to bail. She had to get away from her.

"Sit down," Santana said sternly, glaring at Brittany.

"Fuck," Brittany mumbled, spinning around and walking over to the kitchen table, her eyes fixed on the floor. She couldn't even look the girl in the eye without feeling embarrassed. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night, it was stupid and I was drunk and-"

"You were right about Mrs. Briers," Santana said, cutting her off. Brittany looked up with watery eyes. "I ended up watching her making a pot of coffee. How did you know the exact time she woke up? Her morning routine?" She asked.

Brittany was glad Santana didn't bring up the little incident. "I-I always see her when I'm having a late night," she answered, purposely not mentioning the alcohol that would always be involved.

Santana ate more of her toast. "Interesting," she nodded. "is this when you're stumbling home from the bar or something?"

Brittany gulped, that was correct. "I suppose so," she shrugged. "Or if I wake up really early or something, I guess..."

"Do you ever see her when you're sober?" Santana asked, taking another bite of her toast.

Brittany sighed, knowing Santana wouldn't let her problem go. "What is this really about, Santana? Because I know you're not really interested in what time Mrs. Briers gets up on a morning and where I am when I see her," she said.

Santana finished off her toast and rested her elbows on the table. "I want to know what happened last night, you really scared me, Brittany." There was a pause for a moment, Santana shaking her head before continuing. "One minute I was dream and the next minute you jumped on top of me, I-I just don't understand!"

Brittany ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Well, I didn't exactly jump on you," she mumbled, looking down and playing with her fingers. "I sort of, you know, fell down."

Santana frowned. "Why were you in my room in the first place?" She questioned.

_That's a good question, _Brittany thought to herself. _Why was I in your bedroom? Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to sneak into your bed and be a pervert by staring at you while you slept. I was also drunk, but you probably know that already, since I didn't make much sense. _

"It was just a mistake," Brittany lied.

"Did you get lost or something?" Santana asked, frowning. "Because this house isn't huge or anything, so I find it hard to believe that you couldn't find your room."

Once again Brittany felt the need to lie. "Look, before you moved into that bedroom, I used to sleep in there sometimes," she said quietly, pausing for a moment, trying to come up with another lie. "I'm sorry I walked into your bedroom last night, for a moment I just forgot, that's all."

"You were really drunk," Santana mumbled.

"I'm sorry about that," Brittany said. "Come on, let me drive you to school, I'll pick you up later so we can go shopping."

* * *

Brittany dropped Santana off at school before heading to work for a couple of hours. The drive to View Hill was silent, an awkward kind of silence. Brittany wanted to say something to Santana, but all of a sudden she felt nervous, she didn't know what to say. She still felt bad about the night before, no matter how much she tried to justify her actions, it was still pretty embarrassing. What was worse was the fact she knew Santana was thinking about it, like she had done all morning.

"Why do you always turn up late?" Mercedes asked when Brittany finally walked into the grocery store.

The woman hung up her coat and took a seat behind the counter. "I had to take Santana to school, sorry for being late," she mumbled.

Mercedes looked at her curiously. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, studying her friend. "Did something happen with you and Dex? You seem a little...off."

Brittany shook her head. Nothing was wrong with her and Dex, his daughter was the problem. Brittany was scared to drink around her, just in case she ended up pouncing on the girl or something. "I'm fine, everything is fine," she lied.

"Hmm, if you say so," Mercedes said.

"I assume Tina isn't coming in today."

"No, I'm going to kill that little bitch when I see her," Mercedes spat. "I'm sick of being messed about around here, I'm your fucking boss and when I tell you to work, you work!"

"Woah, what's happened?" Brittany asked, raising her arms defensively.

Mercedes sighed as she stocked the shelves. "Nothing, I'm sick of her not showing up to work," she said. There was silence for a moment, Brittany suddenly feeling guilty for all the times she had called in sick or something. "I need someone responsible working in this store, not two idiots," she hissed.

"Why don't you hire someone else?" Brittany suggested.

"That's what I'm trying to do, have you not read the advertisements on the town bulletin board?" Brittany shook her head, she hadn't seen anything. "Well, I'm recruiting, hopefully I'll start the interviews next week."

"I'm surprised you haven't found anyone yet, there's loads of unemployed people around here," Brittany pointed out.

Mercedes stared at her friend who was playing with her fingers. "Yeah, and there will be one more unemployed if you don't start doing some work."

Brittany cleared her throat. "Sorry boss."

* * *

Brittany sat in her car tapping the steering wheel as she waited patiently for Santana to leave the school. She was nervous to see the girl, but after stopping at the bar and having a quick drink, she felt a little bit better. She hummed as a familiar song came on the radio, and she was so into the song, she didn't hear the car door open.

"Erm...are we going to stay here all night?" Santana asked, startling Brittany.

"Jesus Christ!" Brittany screamed, frightened. "How long have you been sitting there?" She asked, looking around to see the other students leaving the school.

"Long enough to know you're really into 70s music," Santana smirked.

"They had good songs back then," she shrugged. "Better than all the shit you hear these days."

"That's true," Santana nodded. "So...are you going to drive into town?"

"Oh, sorry," Brittany said, pulling away from the school and down the street. She turned the music up so things wouldn't be even more awkward between her and Santana. Even though Santana was staring out the window contently, Brittany knew the girl was thinking about what had happened the other night. She wasn't alone, Brittany was thinking about it too.

Brittany parked the car outside of a restaurant and quickly got out, almost forgetting about Santana. The two walked down the street and into the phone shop. Since Brittany was clueless when it came to technology, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the store and waited for Santana to move. The girl browsed around before her eyes landed on something she liked.

"This is nice," Santana said, holding the phone in her hand.

Brittany squinted her eyes as she stared at the phone. "Yeah, I like it," she mumbled, not particularly interested. Her eyes then saw the price of the phone. "Actually, it's horrible, put it down!" She snapped.

"What's wrong with it?" Santana asked, frowning.

"Everything, that's not the type of phone you want," Brittany said.

"It's really nice, I think I want it," Santana said softly.

"Santana, put it back," Brittany warned.

"Is it because of the price?" Santana asked. "I know it's a little expensive, so if you don't want to pay the full price I could easily ask dad to-"

"No, he's not paying for this," Brittany said quickly, not wanting her husband to contribute towards it. She told Dex she would pay for it, so that's exactly what she was going to do. "We'll look around for something else, there might be something better," she added.

Santana reluctantly put the phone down and looked for something else.

"How about this one?" Brittany suggested, in love with the small, cheap phone.

Santana frowned when she saw it. "I'm pretty sure that phones like 50 years old," she mumbled.

"You know what they say, the old ones never break," Brittany said nervously. "I could throw my phone off a cliff and it still would work perfectly."

Santana sighed. "I think I would prefer something...younger. Not something old."

_Oh god, she wants something younger. She would never look at me in such a way, I'm too old. This is a nightmare! _Brittany thought to herself. _Stop it! Stop it! She's your step-daughter, nothing else. It's a good thing she doesn't look at you like that. _

"Yeah, the younger the better, right?" Brittany said.

_Oh god, now I sound like a fucking paedophile! _Brittany thought, panicking.

Santana cleared her throat. "Yeah, I guess so..."

_Oh god, now Santana's a paedophile! She wants someone even younger than her. Cradler snatcher! Cradle snatcher!_

Brittany's face turned bright red. "Depending on the situation, of course," she said quickly, putting distance between herself and Santana. "I mean, you might prefer younger phones, b-but perhaps when it comes to dating you wouldn't want to be with someone half your age." She had no idea where she was going with that.

"Erm...I guess that also depends on the situation," Santana said, looking confused.

Brittany crossed her arms. "Continue," she gestured.

Santana's face turned red. "When you're older it doesn't really matter about an age gap," she mumbled, looking down at the floor. "For example, it would be okay for a 50 year to date a 40 year old. An 18 year old dating an 8 year old would be completely different, you know?"

"I understand that," Brittany nodded.

"So, erm, lets just look for a phone, yeah?" Santana said.

Brittany nodded again as she followed Santana around the store, deciding to keep her mouth shut. After a few minutes of looking, Santana had found a phone she liked. Before even looking at the phone, Brittany saw the price, surprised by how cheap it was. If Santana wanted that phone, Brittany would happily buy it for.

"I like it," Santana smiled. "What do you think?"

Brittany looked down at the phone in Santana's hand. "It's not a new model," she murmured. "It's not old but it's not new."

"It's pretty," Santana said softly.

Now Brittany felt guilty. She could tell Santana had picked the phone because it wasn't expensive. "Look, if you want that new phone that everyone seems to buying, I'll get it for you, I don't mind," she said honestly, realizing how much the girl liked that phone.

Santana shook her head, surprising Brittany. "I want this one, it's nice," she said.

Brittany looked at Santana for a moment, studying the girl. She seemed to like it. "Do you think it will break if we throw it off a cliff?" She asked.

Santana giggled. "Not sure, but I'm pretty sure the screen wont crack if we drop it on the floor."

Brittany smiled. "Okay, we'll get this one."

* * *

After buying the phone and spending almost an hour in the place, Brittany and Santana left and went looking around town, since they were already there. The town wasn't busy to Brittany's surprise, so she didn't mind not going home the minute they left the phone store. They ended up looking in several stores, including a grocery store where Brittany felt the need to buy some alcohol. When their hands were full and they both wanted to go home, they walked back down the street towards the car.

Brittany frowned as they passed a store that caught her attention. "Santana? Isn't that the comic book store you bought that action figure from?" Brittany asked, slowing down.

Santana followed Brittany's eyes across the street. She smiled instantly when she recognized the place. "Oh yeah, its awesome in there!" She exclaimed.

"Do you...erm, do you want to have a look in? We're already here so..." Brittany mumbled.

"I would love to," Santana said quickly, already hurrying across the road and rushing into the comic book store.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's eagerness and followed the girl. She opened the door and listened as some bells chimed. Her eyes glanced around the messy, crowded store, trying her hardest to spot her step-daughter among the junk. As she walked further into the store, her eyes landed on Santana, the girl was talking to talking to someone...someone young. Brittany held the bags tightly as she stormed over to the girl.

"Santana, I think it's time for us to go home," Brittany said sternly. Even though she had suggested the idea of going into the comic book store, she didn't like the girl Santana happened to be talking to.

Santana turned around. "Brittany, this is Karen, she works here," she said happily.

_So? Why the fuck do I want to know that! It's not like we're going to be seeing each other ever again, _Brittany thought to herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Karen, the tall blonde haired girl said, reaching out to shake Brittany's hand.

Brittany shrugged. "Hands are full, sorry," she mumbled, not liking the girl one bit.

Karen smiled. "Maybe next time."

_Not in a fucking million years, _Brittany said to herself.

Santana cleared her throat. "Karen's dad owns this place, he's the one who sold me the action figure, remember?"

Oh, how could Brittany ever forget about the $600 action figure. "I remember," she said, frowning again. "We can't stay in here for too long, so why don't you go and look around for a bit, see if there's anything you like, that's why we're in here, right?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Almost a minute had passed before Santana finally spoke. "Yeah, I'll just go and...browse."

Brittany watched her step-daughter walk away from slutty, ugly, disgusting Karen. When she was out of sight, she turned to face the girl she instantly disliked. "How old are you?" She asked quietly, not wanting to risk Santana hearing her. "I can't exactly work it out. You look old, but you're probably just a teenager, right?"

Karen glared at the woman. "I'm 20," she said.

Brittany closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm so sorry, but _my _Santana is only 18 years old, which means you should probably keep your hands to yourself," she hissed. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she didn't like the idea of this 'Karen' being around.

"Erm...there's only two years difference between us," Karen said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the woman. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I don't think you have to worry about me and Santana getting together."

"And why is that?" She asked.

Karen laughed. "I don't even know her," she said, shaking her head. "We've only met like two times or something. Besides, she's not my type."

"Beautiful girls aren't your type?" Brittany frowned. "Do you prefer the ugly ones or something?"

"I'm straight," Karen said, glaring at Brittany. "You're really protective over her, aren't you?"

"I'm her step-mom, I have every right to be."

Karen picked up a comic book and flicked through the pages. "You sound just like mom, she's just like you," she said. "It's kind of annoying when you constantly have your parents on your back, getting involved in something that isn't their business."

"I just want the best for her," Brittany said, trying to sound like a good step-mom. Deep down she knew she wanted Santana all for herself, never mind anyone else. She refused to let anyone get in the way of that. Even if Karen had no interested in Santana, she didn't want to take the risk of something possibly happening. "There's a customer waiting to be served, don't you think you should put that book down and do your job?" She added, raising an eyebrow.

Karen shook her head and walked away from Brittany. The woman smiled and hurried around the store to find Santana. "Brittany, look what I found," Santana said, holding up a comic book. "It's limited edition!"

"Limited edition means expensive, right?" Brittany asked, eyeing the price in the far corner of the book.

"It's actually quite cheap," Santana said, flicking through a few pages.

Not wanting to sound like someone who doesn't like spending their money, Brittany said, "do you want me to buy it for you?"

Santana quickly shook her head and closed the book, gently placing it back on the shelf. "No way," she smiled, picking the bags off the floor. "You bought me a phone today, not to mention those soaps and other stuff. I don't want you to spend anymore money on me today."

Brittany's heart fluttered, she loved it when Santana said things like that. The disturbing thoughts popped back into her head, making Brittany blush. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about Santana in such a way, but she couldn't help it, they would never leave her alone. She repeated the words 'step-daughter' over and over again in her head, convincing herself that Santana was nothing more than a child who needed to be cared for, not something to please her. Eventually the redness disappeared and Brittany had calmed herself down.

Santana was looking at her curiously. "Are you okay?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Brittany said quickly.

"You look uncomfortable," Santana stated.

Brittany's mouth went dry. "It's this comic book store, it's scaring the shit out of me, all these fucking weird things on the shelves and that," she lied, turning her back on the girl. "Come on, lets get the fuck out of here." Before Santana had a chance to reply, Brittany was already half way out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later they were back at the house starting dinner. Brittany was standing next to the microwave when her husband walked through the front door. She groaned to herself, not expecting him to back home so soon. A part of her had hoped to spend the night with Santana. She didn't want to eat dinner with Dex. Clearly her relationship was falling apart.

"Hey, how was your meeting?" Brittany asked, allowing her husband to plant a kiss on her lips. She smiled when they broke apart.

"It was good, I don't know why I was so worried about it," Dex said, taking off his jacket. "Something smells good, what are you making?"

"Microwave dinner," Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't feeling like cooking much, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm not bothered, I'm not that hungry anyway," Dex said, taking a seat at the kitchen table and yawning as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Santana's out in the yard, she showed me her new phone, it's not what I expected."

Brittany turned around and glared at her husband. "That's the phone she chose, don't blame me for it," she hissed. Even though Brittany was partly to blame for Santana's phone, since she didn't want the girl to pick something expensive, she would never tell Dex that, though. "Has she complained about it or something? Because earlier on she said that-"

"She loves it," Dex said softly, interrupting Brittany.

"Good, it's a nice little phone," Brittany nodded.

"She also loves it here. Thank you for making her feel welcome," Dex said.

"She's a great kid," Brittany shrugged. _Kid. _Santana was a great _kid. _

"Absolutely," Dex agreed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I was going to discuss it with you later but Santana's not here so I guess this is a good time."

Brittany was curious. What did Dex want to talk about? Why did it involve Santana? "Talk to me," she said quickly.

Dex shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I ended up coming home for lunch since I wasn't due back in the office for an hour, and I got bored and sort of started doing the laundry," he began, pausing for a moment and lowering his head. "I went into Santana's room and I don't know why I started snooping around, but I did. And guess what? I found something."

Brittany walked over to Dex, interested to know what he had found in Santana's room. A part of her wanted to run out the house and tell Santana that she wasn't the only snoop in the house, her father had also been searching her bedroom, but she was too curious to move. She had to know what he found. "What did you find in Santana's room?" She asked quickly.

Dex closed his eyes and shook his head. "I found condoms," he said, disappointed.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Y-you found what?" Brittany stuttered, unable to believe that innocent Santana had such things in her bedroom. Santana wasn't like that. Santana wasn't having sex. There must have been some misunderstanding!

"I found condoms," Dex repeated, opening his eyes. "_lots _of condoms."

"I-I don't understand. Surely she's not having sex yet," Brittany said, disgusted with the thought of Santana having sex with someone who wasn't her. The not so innocent thoughts quickly popped back into Brittany's head. She quickly got rid of them this time. "She can't be having sex, she doesn't have any friends around here!" Brittany snapped.

"You don't need friends to have sex, Brittany," Dex said.

"Yes you do!" Brittany protested, slamming her hand down on the kitchen table. "Santana's not like most other girls, she wouldn't just bang anyone in sight!"

"We don't know that," Dex said calmly, trying to hold himself together. "Like you said before, me and Santana weren't close when she lived in New York. God knows what she got up to there."

Brittany shook her head, refusing to believe such things. "She's not having sex. We've talked about it before, there must be more to this," she said.

"When did you and her talk about sex?" Dex asked, frowning.

_When she left the house at midnight to buy an action figure, _Brittany said to herself.

Brittany gulped. "I'm her step-mom, we talk about stuff like this, it's normal!"

"Then why does she have condoms if she's not having sex?" Dex asked, rubbing his forehead. "Is this her way of saying she's thinking about sex and planning on having it soon? I hope not, I don't think she's ready for anything like that, she's just a baby!"

"Remember what we talked about, she may be a kid, but she's not a baby," Brittany said softly. "I'll talk to her about it later, okay? Let me handle this one, she'll probably open up to me.

Dex nodded his head. "You'll tell me what she said, right?"

"Of course," Brittany said quickly. "Stop worrying, it's okay."

* * *

At 8pm Dex went to bed since he had another meeting early in the morning. Brittany sat in the living room with her cans of beer watching a game show. She couldn't stop thinking about what Dex had found in Santana's room earlier that day. She wondered why the girl had them. She knew Santana was a lesbian, and she knew she had a dick, but the possibility of her having sex any time soon scared the crap out of Brittany.

She was too distracted in her thoughts she didn't even hear Santana walking into the living room. She jumped slightly when the girl sat down on the arm chair in the far corner. Brittany looked over the girls outfit and gulped. Santana was wearing a white tank top with a pair of baggy shorts, exposing a small bulge. Santana had been in the shower so her long hair was completely wet, of course that wasn't the only wet thing in the room. Looking at Santana did all sorts of things to Brittany.

What really caught Brittany's eye was the top Santana was wearing. As her wet hair dripped on the top, it had started to become see through. Then Brittany's mouth really dropped. Santana wasn't wearing a bra. For a second she couldn't breathe, how could Santana walk into the living room looking so...hot? She tried to look away, but a part of her didn't want to. She could either watch the game show or watch Santana.

The game show didn't stand a chance.

"It's so cold tonight," Santana said, running her fingers through her long black hair.

Brittany's eyes were still on her. "Hot," she mumbled, looking over Santana's body. She felt drunk just looking at her step-daughter, for a moment she thought she was about to drool.

Santana giggled. "You think it's hot?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany tore her eyes away from Santana's body and looked at her face. She gulped nervously. Santana looked so innocent, why was she still thinking about such inappropriate things? "N-no," Brittany stuttered, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "I agree, it's quite cold tonight. Make sure to wrap up warm tonight."

"I will," Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded, turning her attention back to the television. She could feel Santana watching her, but she refused to stare at her again. Then she realized she needed to have the condom talk with her. Without staring at Santana, Brittany blurted out, "why do you have condoms in your room?"

Santana coughed loudly. "What?" She asked, eyes widening.

Brittany glanced in the girls direction. "Dex- your father, he found some condoms in your room earlier today, he wanted to know why you had them," she mumbled.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would find them," Santana murmured, lowering her head. "You and dad have serious problems when it comes to going through other peoples stuff."

"Your dad's worse than me," Brittany said defensively. "Anyway, why do you have them?" She asked again, not wanting to drop the subject until she got an answer out of the girl.

Santana started to play on her phone. "Yesterday I was forced to listen to this woman talking about all the dangers of having sex, she gave us all a bunch of condoms," she said, still avoiding eye contact with Brittany. Clearly the conversation was making her feel uncomfortable. "I was going to get rid of them, it's not like I'll be using them any time soon."

"Why is that?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "Nobody would want to have sex with me."

"Yes they would," Brittany said quickly.

_I would love to have sex with you, _Brittany said to herself. Her eyes widened when she realized what had just popped into her head. _Stop it! That's beyond disgusting! She's a school girl, you can't be thinking about her like that. Fuck, she's your step-daughter, stop being horrible. _

Santana laughed, shaking her head. "Believe me, they wouldn't."

"Why not?" Brittany asked again.

"I have...something," Santana said.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, something different, right?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded slightly. "We've had this conversation before, Santana. You're beautiful, even if you have something different, I'm sure it still makes you just as beautiful."

_I know you're referring to your dick, Santana. It's really nice, why are you worried about it, _Brittany thought.

Santana dropped the phone out of her hand. "Trust me, no one would want to have sex with me."

_I would, _Brittany thought. _Fuck off, this is getting ridiculous now._

"They totally would," Brittany argued. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about sex at your age, you're still young."

"I guess," Santana murmured. "I have homework I need to do, so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Brittany," she added, standing up and slowly walking out of the living room.

Brittany didn't want the girl to leave. It was only 8pm and they had at least 4 hours of television to watch, she just wanted Santana to stay with her. Dex was already in bed so that would have been the perfect time for them to have more conversations. A part of her wanted to beg Santana to stay, but she quickly pulled herself together and kept repeating the words 'step-daughter' over and over again in her head.

Before she left the room, Santana turned back around and looked at Brittany. "You were yawning earlier, maybe you should go to bed soon," she suggested. Brittany rolled her eyes, she knew Santana was only saying that because she didn't want her to get drunk again.

"I'm wide awake," Brittany smiled. "Have fun doing your homework, if you need any help just come down here or something."

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head. "Should I be worried about waking up in the middle of the night and finding you on top of me again?" She asked.

Brittany's eyes widened, she didn't want that incident to be brought up ever again. Her face turned bright face. "N-no, that wont happen again, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive," Brittany nodded. "I'm sure I'll be able to find my way to the bedroom tonight."

"I hope so," Santana sighed. "Goodnight."

Brittany watched the girl leaving the room before she threw the TV remote across the room. Santana was still pissed at her because of the other night. Not only that, but the girl was also worried about it happening again. Brittany could imagine Santana waking up in the middle of the night out of fear, expecting the woman to be leaning over her looking all crazy and that. She swore that would never happen again, but perhaps Brittany's shouldn't have made promises she couldn't keep. After many drinks, Brittany wasn't Brittany anymore, and that drunk Brittany would have no problem walking into her step-daughters room again.

"It's late, I should just go to bed," Brittany said out loud. She then shook her head. "It's too early, what the fuck am I talking about. I'll go to bed in a few hours, _sober. _But maybe I wont be able to sleep if I'm too sober. Shit, what the fuck should I do? Stay sober, that's probably for the best. That way I wont end up walking into Santana's room. She wont have anything to worry about tonight."

Sometimes saying things in your head is probably for the best, for what Brittany didn't realize was the creaky stairs didn't creak. Santana hadn't went up to her bedroom, she was still downstairs. And she could hear every word.


	6. Sick

_New chapter, hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Sick **

* * *

"Weed is good. Vodka is good. Weed and vodka make me happy," Brittany mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

Dex and Santana had went to bed hours ago, Brittany assumed. The woman thought about going to bed many times, but then somehow she ended up in the kitchen smoking weed and drinking vodka. She couldn't stop thinking about what Santana had said earlier that night. _'nobody would want to have sex with me.' _Brittany hated how much the girl put herself down. She had no confidence at all. Brittany fantasised about what it would be like to be with Santana in that way. She imagined it would be amazing, but also complicated. She was married, her thoughts were inappropriate.

Once she was finished in the kitchen, Brittany crawled up the stairs and hesitated for a moment as she stood on the landing. She looked left and right, confused. What way would she go? She had promised Santana she would make it back to her room tonight, but once again those thoughts were going through her mind. The little devil inside convincing her to take a peek in Santana's room. Left or right?

"Brittany, why are you still up?" Dex asked, rubbing his eyes as he left the bedroom.

"I went to get a drink of water," Brittany lied, still not bothering to move.

Dex frowned as he turned on the light and stared at his wife. He blinked a couple of times. "What's that smell?" He asked, trying to figure it out. "There's this weird smell and I'm not exactly sure what it is."

_Weed, it's weed, _Brittany thought to herself. However, she couldn't exactly tell her husband what the smell was.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head. "Go back to bed and I'll join you in a minute."

Dex went back into the bedroom and after hesitating once again, Brittany followed her husband, feeling guilty as she did. She crawled under the covers and turned off the light, staring blankly at the ceiling as the room started to spin. She closed her eyes and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Left or right? If it hadn't been for her husband disturbing her, perhaps she would have turned right.

* * *

"I swear I'm not taking drugs!" Santana shouted, waking Brittany up. The woman opened her eyes and turned on her side, trying to block out the sound of Dex and Santana arguing. It was too early for her to deal with that shit.

"Then what the hell is this, Santana?!" Dex yelled, throwing something across the room. Brittany sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, she knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep after that. Throwing on a pair of sweats, Brittany stumbled out of the bedroom and went downstairs.

"Good morning," she groaned, yawning as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"No, it's not a 'good morning' at all," Dex hissed. "This child of mine think it's acceptable to take drugs in _my _house!"

"_Our _house," Brittany corrected, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even taking drugs, this is just a huge mistake on dads part!" Santana said.

"Then what the hell is this weed doing in my house?" Dex asked, pointing down to the weed on the table.

Brittany's eyes widened when she saw it. She hadn't been as careful as she had thought. She tried to remember the night before and how she stored the weed in it's usual spot, but then Brittany realized she never did that, she was careless and left it out on the table for everyone to see. Her mouth went dry as she continued to stare at it. She felt beyond guilty at that moment. Santana was getting the blame for it while she sat there not saying a word. She knew she should have opened her mouth, but when she did, nothing came out.

"Why don't you believe me?" Santana asked, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not the only person living in this house, why don't you ask someone else."

Dex laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous, sweetheart. I know this is yours," he stated, looking disappointed. "I would never touch this stuff and I know you're not accusing your step-mom of-"

"It's Tina's," Brittany blurted out. Telling the truth would have only caused more trouble, so telling a little white lie was the only way to get Santana off the hook.

"Tina? Your friend?" Dex asked, frowning.

Brittany nodded her head. "She left it here last night," she lied again.

"Tina wasn't here last night, was she?"

"She was," Brittany said quickly, immediately standing up and grabbing the weed. "She was bored so she came over for a bit when you both went to bed. S-sorry for not telling you. I'll just go and return..._this_ to her.

"Hold on a minute," Dex shouted, following Brittany out of the kitchen.

"I'm in a rush, please don't try and stop me," she begged. "I'll see you later, okay?" Brittany planted a soft kiss on her husbands lips before rushing out of the house and hurrying down the street, not even knowing where she was going.

Santana watched her step-mom practically running down the street. "Dad, shouldn't one of us tell Brittany she isn't wearing a t-shirt?"

"She'll figure it out eventually," Dex mumbled.

* * *

For some reason Brittany had promised to pick Santana up from school again. Not that she minded, spending time with Santana was the highlight of her day. She did, however, feel nervous about seeing the girl, especially after what had happened in the kitchen. Santana wasn't stupid, she would have probably figured out the drugs belonged to Tina, which is why in a way Brittany didn't want to pick her up, she expected a lot of questions.

Brittany parked the car on the curb outside of View Hill school and watched as students hurried out of the front door. It was a few minutes later when Santana finally appeared, walking across the grass in that beautiful school uniform with-

_Wait a minute. Who the fuck is that? _Brittany asked herself, shoving her head out of the car window so she could get a better look. _What the fuck is that little bitch doing with Santana? Come over here and I'll run you over!_

Brittany studied the mysterious girl, trying to figure out who she was and why she was talking to Santana. A part of her felt a little threatened, this girl was beautiful and the same age as Santana. For all Brittany knew they could have been hooking up or something. That thought alone sent shivers down the womans spine. Her curiosity got the better of her, and before Brittany knew what she was doing, she opened the car door and rushed over to her step-daughter.

"Santana, we're going to be late and there's not much time!" She shouted, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her away from the red haired girl.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Santana asked, confused by the way she was acting. "What are we going to be late for? I had no idea we were even-"

"No time," Brittany mumbled, holding Santana's hand tightly. "Get in, we have to go."

Brittany opened the car door for Santana and waited patiently for the girl to get in. When she closed the door behind her, she looked at the red haired girl who was now walking in a different direction. She felt relieved. She didn't feel threatened as much anymore. Brittany walked around to the drivers side and climbed in with a smile on her face.

Santana's eyes were wide open. "What the hell is going on?" She asked slowly.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing is going on," the woman answered. "I was thinking about making some soup for dinner, would you like that?"

"Brittany...you practically jumped out of the car and dragged me away from her," Santana said.

"Her? There's a her? Never saw you with anyone. Who is this her anyway?" Brittany asked, trying to act casual.

"Her names Angelica. We had lunch together," Santana said.

_Oh god, she's already dating this girl. They've had lunch together and everything! _Brittany thought to herself. _Stupid little girl trying to get in the way. She's had dinner with me, Angelica. Beat that! Ha! _

"I don't like her," Brittany said quickly, pulling away from the school and speeding down the street.

"You don't even know her," Santana replied.

"She looks like a slut to me," Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You said you didn't even see me with anyone," the girl said, frowning.

"I lied," Brittany said quickly. "Clearly you fell for it."

"Wait a minute, what?" Santana said, confused. "Listen, Angelica isn't a slut. She's really sweet and super smart."

_Santana thinks she's pretty. Santana thinks that little slut is pretty! _Brittany said to herself, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _I'm prettier than her. I have a job, I can drive, I'm older, I'm-_

Brittany gasped as her eyes glanced over to Santana. "You're crying," she stated, suddenly feeling worried. "Why are you crying? What's happened? Is it school or something? Do I need to kick someone's ass because I swear-"

Santana sniffled and shook her head. "You don't like it w-when I talk to anyone," she hiccuped, wiping the tears away. "I just feel like I can't win. I-I don't like it when you call people a slut."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said quickly, pulling over so she could give Santana her full attention. She took off her seatbelt and turned to face the weeping girl. "God, Santana I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was upsetting you this much."

Santana nodded her head. "You're really protective and sometimes that isn't a good thing," she said honestly, breaking Brittany's heart. "Why do you not want me to make friends?" She asked, looking Brittany in the eye.

_Because making friends could lead to something more, Santana. I'm worried one day you're going to find someone and it's going to scare the shit out of me seeing you with someone you like. I don't know what the hell is going on with my feelings, but I do know I'm attracted to you. I guess I'm kind of scared of all of this, _Brittany said to herself, wanting more than anything for Santana to understand.

Knowing she could never tell Santana any of that, instead, she said, "I just want to be a good step-mom."

"You are a good step-mom," Santana said.

The woman paused for a moment. "You can't exactly say I'm a good step-mom when all I do is upset you."

"You upset me when you act really protective, b-but you're still very good to me. You bought me a phone which I'm very grateful for."

Brittany smiled softly. "I bought you a cheap phone."

Santana sniffled again and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care, you still bought me a phone because I needed one. You didn't have to do that for me, so thank you." The girl hesitated for a moment before continuing. "While we're talking about stuff, I-I just want to ask you about the weed dad found in the kitchen this morning. I trust you, but a part of me has a feeling your friend didn't come over last night."

Brittany gulped. Lie or don't lie. "That's correct," she nodded.

"Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Santana asked.

"No," the woman replied quickly. "Like I said, I was thinking about making soup for dinner. Would you like some?"

"I would really like us to talk about this. Maybe we could help each other," Santana said.

Brittany frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, focusing on the road.

"Well...I could help you with your little problem and you could help me with my...little problem."

Brittany slowed down the car, not wanting to pull up outside of the house without knowing what Santana meant. "Would you like to explain what you mean by that? I have a feeling you're referring to the drink problem you claim I have. I'm just curious to know what's going on with you?"

"Do you- d-do you think we could maybe talk about this in the house? I'm just a little embarrassed about it," Santana admitted.

"Of course," Brittany mumbled, curious to know why Santana couldn't just tell. "You don't have to worry, I wont be calling any of your friends a slut again."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get home, only a couple of minutes. Brittany sat on the couch in the living room while she waited for the girl to get changed out of her school uniform. The creaky stairs alerted the woman and within a few seconds, Santana was sitting opposite Brittany on the couch. The womans eyes glanced over the girls clothes. Santana was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of sweats. She quickly tore her eyes away from the girl when she noticed Santana staring at her.

"So, what's your problem?" Brittany asked, clearing her throat.

Santana shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Well, I really like school but there's one little problem," she started, pausing for a moment as she averted her eyes away from Brittany. "You see, View Hill is popular for something...swimming."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Swimming?" She questioned.

Santana nodded her head. "Yeah, it's kind of mandatory to take part in swimming challenges, which is a bit of a problem for me."

"Why is it a problem for you?" Brittany asked, already knowing the answer.

"Remember how I keep telling you that I have..._something,_" Santana whispered, trying to calm herself down as her face turned bright red. "This _something _means I can't exactly wear a swimming costume because it will reveal my..._something," _she explained.

_This is it. Santana's going to tell me all about the penis I already know she has, _Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay," she nodded, understanding. "What would you like me to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could see the principal, h-he might be able to put me in extra History or something so I don't have to do the swimming. I'd really appreciate it if you would help me out with this," she said.

"I will definitely help you out, but you need to tell me everything," Brittany said, wanting the girl to be honest with her about what she has. "You can trust me. Whatever you tell me will stay between us. Your father will never find out."

Santana hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Okay, I have a penis because I was born with one and somehow I'm a girl and I feel like a girl but I have this and it makes me feel insecure and like a freak but I-"

"Santana, breathe," the woman said softly, placing her hand on top of Santana's. "Continue when you're ready."

Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "When mom and dad first adopted me t-they thought I was a boy," she explained quietly. "Over the years I started to develop more things, so they sort of figured it out. Having a penis makes me feel different, it makes me feel...weird."

Brittany understood. She remembered the girl in high school who had a penis. That poor girl was tortured for years because of it, so she could imagine how difficult having one would be. She squeezed Santana's hand and smiled softly. "What you have is special, Santana."

"No, it's embarrassing," the girl said quickly, letting go of Brittany's hand as she stood up and moved away from her. "You honestly have no idea what it's like to have...this!" She shouted, pointing down at her crotch.

"Santana, calm down," Brittany said softly.

Santana wiped a tear away from her face. "Everyday is like a battle for me. Do you know what it's like going shopping for clothes and knowing there's beautiful things I will never be able to wear because it shows off too much?!" She started, not giving Brittany a chance to reply. "Do you know what it's like to not be able to go swimming without wearing shorts or something?!"

Brittany stood up and placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "Calm down," she repeated.

Santana pushed Brittany away and turned her back on the woman. "I'm a lesbian who will never be able to be with a lesbian because guess what?! I have a penis and what lesbian wants to be with someone who has the one thing they hate?!"

"You're absolutely amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you!" Brittany shouted, pulling the girl toward her.

"No, they wouldn't,"Santana argued.

"Sit down, lets talk about this," the woman said softly, pulling the girl back down on the couch. "You're smart, funny, adorable, who wouldn't want to be with you?"

_I'd love to be with you. Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have called her adorable, _Brittany thought to herself.

Santana buried her head in her hands. "Listen, the only person who has ever been interested in me was that jackass. Mom's boyfriend."

"Aaron?" Brittany questioned.

Santana nodded her head as she continued to hide her face. "He knew about my penis, it fascinated him," she mumbled. "He looked at me more than he looked at mom, a-and I think in a way she knew that. She'd have to be an idiot otherwise."

Brittany opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say. "Oh, did he, erm, you know...touch you inappropriately?"

Santana shook her head. "Mom kicked me out before things went that far," she whispered, removing her hands from her face and wiping away the tears. "He always watched me whenever I changed my clothes. Mom always blamed me for it, but we both know the truth."

Brittany moved across the couch and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. "Shh, it's okay," Brittany whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of Santana's head. "You don't have to worry about anything happening to you, this is your home now and I promise you're safe."

Brittany hummed quietly as she continued to calm the girl down. After a few minutes the tears had finally stopped and Santana pulled away from Brittany's embrace. "Thank you," she murmured. "Do you really think I'll find someone one day?"

Brittany nodded her head. "I absolutely think you will."

_I'm sure it's going to scare the shit out of me when you do. I guess it's something I'll just have to get used to, _she thought to herself.

Santana smiled softly. "So what are we going to do about school? I can't do swimming without people-"

"I'll figure something out, don't you worry about that," Brittany said, standing up and rubbing her hands together. "So, would you like some soup for dinner?"

"I would love some," Santana replied. "Thanks for not laughing at me."

"It's okay, Santana," she smiled.

Before Brittany could leave the living room, Santana grabbed her hand. "Brittany, we still have to talk about your little problem. You're helping me get out of swimming so I'm going to help you."

Brittany had thought the girl had forgotten all about her 'problem.' In a way she didn't want to talk about it. Drink was a huge part of Brittany's life and she didn't want to let it go. What was wrong with having a few drinks in the kitchen anyway? Of course it was almost every night, but it wasn't as if she walked the streets causing trouble, she had it under control, or so she thought. She also didn't want to talk about the weed found on the kitchen table.

"I should really start dinner before your dad gets home. We'll talk about it later," Brittany said quietly, quickly dropping Santana's hand and leaving the room.

"We could talk about it now since dad isn't home," Santana said, following the woman out of the room and into the kitchen. "If you want I could help make the soup, I'm sure there's some things you need me to chop."

"I would prefer you to finish your homework," Brittany said.

"I don't have any," Santana said quickly.

Brittany turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any?" She asked curiously. "I remember you telling me all about school and how the teachers always give out a lot. Are you sure you don't have any?"

"I finished it during lunch," Santana mumbled. "Please let me help you," she begged.

"I'm putting my foot down, Santana," Brittany said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "I know you have homework so please go upstairs and finish it."

Santana shook her head. "Brittany, it's unfair of you to do this to me!" She moaned. "I told you my biggest secret because I thought me and you had made a lot of progress over the last couple of weeks. I also hoped we could help each other out. I know how much you drink, Brittany. You think you're quiet but you're actually pretty loud when you drink in the kitchen. I just think-"

"I don't care what you think, Santana!" Brittany snapped. "I am your step-mom and when I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand?"

Santana's eyes widened. "Brittany, just a couple of minutes ago you were comforting me a-and now we're arguing."

_It's normal for couples to argue, _Brittany thought to herself. _Wait a minute, we're not a couple. Shit, why the fuck did I just think that. I'm going mad! Completely mad!_

"Santana!"

"Brittany!"

The sound of Brittany's phone ringing interrupted the argument. The woman ran her fingers through her hair before shaking her head and leaving the kitchen. She could hear Santana protesting behind her as she begged her step-mom to ignore the phone call, but Brittany needed a distraction at that moment. She quickly answered the phone and listened as the man on the other end of the line spoke. Her eyes widened at his words.

"Is this a joke?" Brittany asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Santana frowned at Brittany's reaction. "What's happened? Why are you crying? Brittany, who is on the phone?" The girl asked, panicking. She tried to grab the phone out of Brittany's hand but the woman moved away before she could.

"Be quiet a minute," Brittany said quickly, walking into the living room. "Is he going to be okay? Yes...of course, we're on our way."

"What's wrong?" Santana asked again.

Brittany hung up the phone and stared down at the floor. "That was the hospital, your dad has been in an accident," she said as calm as possible. Before Santana had the chance to say anything, the woman continued. "We have to go now, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Brittany sat in the chair next to her husbands bed. She stared at the man as he attempted to sit up. They had been at the hospital for two hours and were relieved to find out Dex was going to be okay. Apparently he swerved off the road to avoid hitting a cat and ended up crashing into a tree. The car was completely ruined but of course that was the last thing on any of their minds. Santana couldn't stop thinking about how she almost lost her dad, whereas Brittany couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had said. Due to the head injury Dex had sustained, the doctors informed Brittany that they would be keeping her husband in hospital for a few days to monitor him. That meant it would just be her and Santana in the house, and that worried Brittany slightly.

She wasn't ready to play 'mom.' Even though Santana was her step-daughter, Dex had always been there to make decisions. Just her and Santana living in the house made her feel a little sicker, because she was responsible for her. As she sat in the chair thinking about what it would be like, she convinced herself she wouldn't drink while her husband was in hospital, she didn't want to risk doing anything she would regret.

Brittany stared at her husband and shook her head. "You son of a bitch, you had to do this to me," she moaned.

"Santana will be fine, stop worrying," Dex said, hissing when a sharp pain went through his side. "Anyway, usually you like me out of the house as much as possible."

"Not for days and days!" Brittany argued. She liked spending time with Santana and occasionally hating her husband when he came home and ruined their alone time, but she didn't feel comfortable being alone in the house with the girl for a long period of time. Mainly because she didn't trust herself and what she could possibly do.

"Stop moaning, Santana's back," Dex hissed.

"Hey, I got you a drink," Santana said, smiling as she entered the room with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go. Do you need some help?" She asked softly.

"No thank you, sweetheart," Dex smiled, taking the drink from his daughter. "Brittany's going to look after you for a few days, so remember what we talked about earlier. Be a good girl and do as she says."

"I will," Santana nodded.

"So, what have I missed? Did you two have a good day?" Dex asked, eager to talk about something. "How was school?"

Santana at down at the edge of the bed and shrugged her shoulders. "It was okay, just normal," she said, playing with her fingers. "How was your day? You know, before you ended up hitting a tree?"

Dex laughed. "It wasn't bad, just the usual business," he answered, taking a sip of his drink. "Have you two had any dinner yet? You must be starving if you haven't."

"I was just about to make us some soup when the hospital called," Brittany said. "I'll probably just grab us something to eat on the way home," she added.

"I see," Dex nodded. "Maybe you and Santana should go home now, it's getting late and visiting hours are nearly over." Just as Brittany was about to protest, Dex continued. "Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine in here. Look around, the nurses are taking good care of me, you don't have anything to worry about."

_Nothing to worry about? I'm worried about making a move on your daughter while you're in hospital, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Dad, are you sure you're going to be okay? We can stay a little longer if you want. I'm sure we can talk to the nurses," Santana said softly.

"No, it's okay," Dex smiled. "I'll see you both tomorrow, have a good night."

"Make sure to take care of yourself and listen to the doctors," Brittany warned, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her husbands forehead. "I'll be back first thing in the morning," she added, stepping to the side so Santana could say goodnight."

"Love you, get well soon," Santana said, kissing Dex on the cheek.

_I'm such a bad wife, how can I be jealous at a time like this? _Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

After saying goodnight to Dex, Brittany and Santana left the hospital and went to get some food. They arrived home a short time later and ended up eating their food in the living room while watching some game show. Brittany would occasionally glance at Santana to see what the girl was doing. Santana seemed to be in her own little world most of the time, focusing completely on the television and not once staring in Brittany's direction. That slightly bothered Brittany. She wondered why the girl was never interested in anything she did. She remembered their conversation earlier that day and was quite surprised when the girl didn't bring up her little 'problem' again.

"Was the food okay?" Brittany asked, wanting to communicate with the girl. "I think I'll be going to be bed shortly, it's been long day," she added, knowing she shouldn't drink any alcohol in case she couldn't control herself.

"It was nice," Santana smiled, glancing at Brittany for a second before turning her attention back to the television.

_My food was nice too, thank you for asking, _the woman thought to herself.

Brittany cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink. "How are you doing? I know today must have been hard for you to see your dad in hospital," she said softly. "I'm here if you want to talk about it or something."

"I'm okay," Santana shrugged.

"Are you sure? You're kind of quiet tonight," Brittany frowned.

Santana sighed. "I guess I'm just a little bit shocked," she said, pausing for a moment. "While we having a little argument in the kitchen, dad was in hospital being treated because he crashed his car. I don't know, it's just a little scary. Thank god he's going to be okay."

"Your dad is strong, it will take a lot to get rid of him," Brittany joked.

Santana laughed. "That's true. Are you okay? You could have lost your husband today," she said.

Brittany nodded. "I'm fine," she said, a little too quickly.

Santana glanced at Brittany and held her gaze. "Good," she whispered.

_Oh god, Santana's looking at me. She's finally looking at me. God, I love her eyes, they're so beautiful, _Brittany thought to herself, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Santana continued to stare at the woman. "Brittany, I really like you and dad together."

_Wait, what? She likes me and him together? _She thought.

"We're okay I suppose," Brittany said quietly.

Santana shook her head. "No, I think you and dad are perfect together. I'm glad you and him are married, you're a great step-mom," she smiled.

_This can't be happening. Oh god, she has got to be kidding me. Is this a joke? Shit, I think I know exactly what this means, _Brittany thought to herself, slightly panicking.

"We're okay," the woman repeated, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight," Santana said, standing up and leaving the living room.

Brittany sat on the couch with wide eyes. That couldn't have went any worse for the woman. A part of her wished she never opened her mouth now. If she could have turned back time and kept her mouth shut and just watched the television, she would have. A few tears fell down her face the more she thought about what Santana had said. Her words echoed in her mind. 'You and dad are perfect together' and 'I'm glad you and him are married.' It was Brittany's worst nightmare.

"Oh god, I'm just her step-mom, she's never going to look at me any other way," Brittany gasped, her whole body going numb.

Sick, she felt completely sick.


	7. Perfect Person

_I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, I have my reasons. I'm having money problems at the moment so I've had to pick up extra shifts at work to try and sort myself out, which means I don't really have the time to sit down and write. I will try my best to write as much as I can, but please don't expect much. Updates will be slow, sorry._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Perfect Person**

* * *

That night Brittany had trouble sleeping. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get Santana's words out of her head. It broke her heart knowing the girl didn't have any feelings for her whatsoever, but mostly it made her feel disappointed in herself. She felt like a huge pervert who had been staring at her step-daughter even though nothing could have happened between them. Not only was she a terrible step-mom, but she was also a terrible wife. Her husband was lying in a hospital bed and all she could think about was how she would never get to see Santana's dick again.

_Wait a minute, what?! No, I'm not thinking about that dick of hers, I swear I'm not! _She thought to herself, burying her head in the pillow.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Brittany snapped her head up and gulped nervously. She knew it was Santana, so she was curious to know why the girl was knocking on her bedroom door in the middle of the night. "Come in," she said quietly.

Santana opened the bedroom door and walked in wearing a tight tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. Brittany almost died at the sight. "Brittany, I'm really worried about dad, what if they're not looking after him properly? Maybe one of us should have stayed with him, j-just to make sure he was okay."

Brittany sighed and sat up in bed. She leaned to the side and turned on the light. "Come here," she said, patting the empty space next to her. Santana hurried over to her dads side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Once again, Brittany almost died. It was like a dream come true having the girl in her bed. "Listen, your dad is strong, nothings going to happen to him, you need to stop worrying."

"He was in a car accident," Santana whispered quietly, turning on her side so she was facing Brittany.

Brittany followed the girls actions and also turned to face Santana. She refrained from leaning forward and kissing her on the lips, knowing that wasn't the wisest thing to do. "Accidents happen, Santana," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind the girls ear. "He's not going to be in there for long, just a couple of days."

Santana's eyes widened. "What if someone beats him up and he's too weak to defend himself?!" She panicked.

"Sweetheart, this isn't prison," Brittany said, chuckling slightly. "No one is going to beat him up, I promise."

_Although, if Dex tries to ruin my Santana time when he gets home, I might have to do some damage, _the woman thought to herself. _Fuck, I really am the worst wife ever. I wonder if other people think like this._

"Do you pinky promise?" Santana sniffled.

"I pinky promise," Brittany smiled, holding out her finger and joining it with Santana's. When it was time to let go, the woman had trouble moving, she just wanted to hold Santana's finger and never let go. Eventually she did let go, she didn't want to seem like a creep.

"Can we go visit him tomorrow?" Santana asked, playing with the sheet covers.

Brittany nodded her head. "If you want to."

_Hopefully we wont spend hours and hours in there, _she thought to herself.

"I do, dad will be expecting us," Santana said. She turned on her side and rested her head on the pillow, staring intently at Brittany. "Hey, do you think maybe I could sleep in here tonight? I-I just really don't want to be alone."

_Oh crap, I want Dex to come home right now! Shit! What the fuck am I supposed to say? What if I wont be able to keep my hands to myself? Paedophile she'll scream. Fucking paedophile! _Brittany panicked.

"Of course you can stay in here, I completely understand," she said, feeling her mouth going dry.

Santana smiled and closed her eyes, covering herself with the duvet. "Night," she whispered.

Brittany sat frozen on the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at the girl who looked so comfortable. She couldn't understand how just minutes ago she was thinking about Santana's...dick, and now the girl was in her room, _sleeping _in her bed. Her heart raced as she turned off the light and slowly lay down in bed. A million thoughts ran through her head, all mostly dirty thoughts she was ashamed of. She tried to block everything out, but it was no good, nothing could stop her from thinking such things about her step-daughter.

The little noises Santana made during the night drove the woman mad. Just as she was convinced she was drifting off to sleep, Santana would make a little noise or breathe loudly, and Brittany's eyes would always shoot open and turn to face the girl. She thought it was weird how much of a turn on the noises were, but then something crossed her mind. If she could hear Santana making noises, what if the girl could hear her making noises? Brittany held her breath and remained frozen, not wanting to make too much noise. She knew she was being ridiculous, but thoughts are thoughts, and they never seemed to go away.

* * *

It was around 3am when Santana woke up, rolling over to Brittany and accidently waking her up. Brittany felt the girls body pressed up against her and was immediately alert. "Good morning," she blurted out.

Santana chuckled quietly. "It's still late," she whispered. "Go back to sleep."

_You and that body of yours have just woke me up, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Sorry for waking you up," Santana yawned, as if she could hear what Brittany was thinking. "I was just dreaming about you and suddenly got hard. Go back to sleep, I'm just going to quickly get rid of this boner."

Brittany's eyes snapped open She must have been going mad! Did Santana really say that? Did the girl really get hard while thinking about Brittany? The woman quickly sat up in bed and flicked on the light before pulling the duvet away from Santana and staring at her erection. Her mouth dropped when she saw the bulge in the girls pants, she really was hard. Santana smirked at Brittany's reaction and started to rub herself.

"It feels good when I touch myself," Santana moaned, biting her lip.

"How good?" Brittany asked, never taking her eyes away from Santana's erection. She wanted to touch her, she _needed _to touch her, she looked so...delicious. She wondered what she would taste like, and what it would be like to take the girls cock into her mouth.

"Really good," Santana answered, pulling her cock out of her shorts and moaning when it hit her stomach. "Look at all this cum leaking out of me, all because of you," she whispered, stroking herself faster.

She knew she shouldn't have, but she had to. "Can I...can I help you out?" Brittany asked nervously.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to suck me off?" She asked.

Brittany nodded her head furiously. "So bad," she gasped.

"Get down here and show me what you can do then," Santana smirked, gripping Brittany's hair tightly and guiding her to her cock. "Suck it good," she ordered.

The woman took a deep breath before opening her mouth and taking all of Santana in. Heaven. She felt like she was in heaven.

_Beep beep beep. _

The sound of a phone ringing woke Brittany up from her heavenly, too good to be true dream. She sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She looked over to Santana who was sleeping peacefully before she climbed out of bed and answered her phone. She rolled her eyes when she heard her husbands voice on the other end of the line.

"How are you this morning?" Dex asked.

"You've woke me up," Brittany moaned. "I was in the middle of a _very _good dream."

"What was it about?" He asked.

_It was about sucking your daughter off. No doubt I would have fucked her too, _the woman thought to herself.

"It was just one of those dreams where you know, we win some money and can quit our jobs," she lied, listening to her husband laughing. She looked back over to Santana and was surprised to see the girl sitting up in bed yawning. Brittany gulped when Santana stretched her arms, exposing her stomach. "W-why are you ringing anyway's?" She asked, needing a distraction.

"I just wanted to see how my two favorite girls were doing," Dex said.

"Is that dad?" Santana asked, jumping out of bed before Brittany could even reply. "Can I please speak to him?"

Brittany nodded her head and gave Santana the phone. "Be quick, I'm sure he wont be able to talk for long," she said.

Santana mumbled something Brittany couldn't quite make out as she hurried out of the room and down the hall. The girls bedroom door slammed shut and Brittany let out a sigh of relief, happy to be alone for a moment. She sat down on her bed and chewed her nails, thinking about the weird dream she so desperately wanted to come true. Thinking about the sex dream turned out to be a huge turn on for the woman, and before Brittany could think about what she was doing, her hand was sliding into her panties.

"I lost connection," Santana sighed as she walked back into the bedroom.

Brittany quickly removed her hand and blushed when she noticed Santana was looking at her curiously. For a moment she thought she had been caught masturbating, but then she realized Santana was just an innocent little girl who wouldn't even think about such things.

_Then again, I did catch little miss innocent masturbating, _she thought to herself. _Mmm, the things she can do with that hand of hers. I should really check out her muscles the next time she-_

"Dad said we can go and visit him now, it's not too early!" Santana exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I was hoping we could even get him some flowers, just so he knows we're thinking of him a-and how much we miss him!"

_The bastard hasn't even been in hospital 24 hours yet, _Brittany thought to herself, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Perhaps," she nodded, humming slightly. "But you're still going to school today, Santana. I know yesterday we had a little bit of a scare, but education is very important and you can't afford to stay off, especially since you've only just started the place," she added in a stern voice.

"I understand that," the girl said quietly. "As long as I can see dad before I go."

"You will," Brittany assured her, hesitating for a moment. "Santana, when I drop you off at school today, I think I'll come to the office with you. You know...the conversation we had yesterday about the whole swimming situation? I'll speak to the principal about it."

Santana's face lit up. "Thank you so much," she said, leaning forward and pulling Brittany in for a hug.

The blonde almost died when she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. It felt so good, she didn't want to seem to let go. "N-not a problem," she stuttered, blushing through the contact.

Santana pulled back and stood in front of the woman, playing with the hem of her top. "I want you to remember what I said the other day, about me helping you with your...problems," the girl reminded her. "Remember I'm a good listener."

The woman nodded her head but didn't reply. She couldn't talk to Santana about the drink, weed, all the crap she had done in her life, it was embarrassing. She knew the girl wouldn't judge her, but she couldn't exactly talk to her about it. She hoped Santana would forget about it all, even though she knew she wouldn't. Santana wasn't someone who would let things go.

"Anyway, what are you going to tell the principal?" Santana asked curiously, taking a seat on the bed next to her step-mom.

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged. "Not sure yet," she said honestly. "I'll just make something up, I can be quite convincing at times."

"I know," Santana laughed.

"Will you be having lunch with that girl again? What's she called, the one with the hair?" Brittany asked, trying to remember the girls name from the day before. The one she immediately hated after discovering her step-daughter was very fond of her.

"Are you talking about Angelica?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "The one you called a slut even though you've never met her before?"

"I saw what that girl was wearing," the woman said defensively.

"She was wearing her school uniform, there was no difference between me and her," Santana replied.

_No difference between you and her? You're smoking hot and have a penis that I'm sure would do a lot of good things to my lady parts, not to mention how sweet you are, _Brittany thought to herself.

"I'm right you're wrong," Brittany shrugged, standing up.

* * *

"Come in," Principal Figgins shouted from his desk.

Brittany and Santana stood outside the office, both nervous about speaking to the principal. Santana was nervous in case things went wrong and she was forced to participate in swimming. Brittany wasn't as nervous, but she still had no idea what she was going to say to the man. The woman took a deep breath and opened the door, her eyes immediately landing on the man sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

"And what can I do for you today?" He asked in a strong Indian accent.

Brittany and Santana sat down on one of the leather seats. "Well...I just wanted to talk about Santana's schedule," she started, gulping nervously.

Principal Figgins raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is there a problem with her schedule, was I right when I said the girl wouldn't be able to keep up with the way we run things here?" Brittany gasped and shook her head, Santana was a genius, how dare he say something like that!

The woman glared at Principal Figgins. "I don't want Santana to take part in that swimming class, or whatever you want to call it," she started, not knowing what else to say. "Erm...s-she's too good for swimming, we- me and my husband, we would prefer her to spend that hour catching up on another subject, History perhaps?"

Principal Figgins shook his head. "Swimming is mandatory, I'm afraid we can't bend the rules, especially not for a new student who hasn't earned it."

_Hasn't earned it? _Brittany thought to herself. _This mans probably some creepy paedophile who goes around perving on young girls...oh god, we have something in common. No! I'm not a pervert, I just happen to have a thing for my...step-daughter. It's completely normal._

The sound of Santana's soft voice pulled Brittany out of her thoughts. "Principal Figgins, I know how important swimming is to this school, but I would really appreciate it if you would just consider it, I swear I wont ask for anything else again," she said quietly.

The man sighed. "I'm afraid I can't."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing, how on earth could that idiot just sit there and say no so easily? He hadn't even asked for an explanation, he had already made his mind up. The woman tried to bite her tongue to refrain from blurting out something she would regret, but she just couldn't help herself, it slipped out of her mouth. "This school is so fucking ridiculous!" She snapped, jumping to her feet causing the leather chair to fall back. "Who even cares about swimming?! Isn't education more important than just...swimming!"

"I beg your pardon," Principal Figgins gasped.

"Listen," Brittany said, placing her hands on the mans desk. "If Santana was thrown into the swimming pool with all her clothes on, I'm pretty sure she's good enough to be able to swim to the side. She doesn't _need _to do a fucking swimming class, that's not what we want for her!"

Principal Figgins got to his feet and pointed to the wall filled with pictures. "Some of the best swimmers in the world attended this school, don't you forget that."

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "But Santana doesn't want to become a swimmer, that's not her dream," she argued.

"You and your family are causing me problems, you do realize that, don't you?"

"Just change her schedule, that's all I'm asking for!" Brittany shouted.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's back and tried to get her attention. "It's okay, lets just forget about it," she whispered into her ear.

"No way am I forgetting about this, you shouldn't have to do swimming if you don't want to," Brittany said. She could feel herself getting angrier by the second, she didn't want people to make fun of her step-daughter because she had a penis. She had to do something to make sure Santana wasn't humiliated. "Change the schedule, now!" She demanded.

"I suggest you leave," Principal Figgins said sternly.

"Brittany, lets just go, please," the girl behind her begged.

But the woman could not walk away. She slammed her hand down on the table and grabbed Principal Figgins by the collar. "Change her schedule!" She screamed.

"Brittany! You're hurting him, let him go!" Santana shouted, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her back.

Brittany regained her balance and glared at the man. "Santana is-"

"Expelled!" The principal exclaimed, coughing furiously. He pointed his finger at them both. "You two...you're entire family is crazy, this is not acceptable!" He coughed again. "Get out of this school and never return."

Brittany stood frozen on the spot, unable to wrap her head around what the man had said. 'Expelled' was such a strong word, a word that could change someone's entire future. View Hill was one of the best schools around, no one had ever been expelled from there. Brittany's heart raced when she realized what she had done. Her step-daughter, the girl with the penis, was expelled from a good school because of _her _actions. "Principal Figgins...I am so sorry," the woman said quietly, gasping.

"Get out," he repeated, pressing a button underneath the table. "Security are on their way so suggest you leave before you're dragged out of this school. You're lucky I haven't contacted the police."

"Please, I didn't-"

"What the hell are you doing, lets go!" Santana snapped, storming out of the office, clearly annoyed.

Brittany dropped her head in shame as she walked out of the office and down the hall. When they left the building for the last time, Brittany opened the car door and watched as Santana slammed the door shut behind her and crossed her arms, annoyed. The woman drove them home in silence, neither of them saying a word. Santana was in too much of a mood to even think about speaking to Brittany, and Brittany felt too ashamed to even open her mouth. It was all her fault and she knew that. She dreaded the conversation she would have to have with her husband, and how she would have to explain how his daughter, his _good _daughter was expelled from one of the best schools around.

Not long later Brittany pulled up outside of the house. Neither of them made any attempt to get out of the car. The woman took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat beat as she turned to face her step-daughter. "If you want, I could order us a pizza?" She suggested.

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's not even 9am yet, don't you think it's a little early?"

Brittany could sense the annoyance in her voice. "Oh," she mumbled, lowering her head. "I forgot it was that early.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not too early for you to drink a bottle of vodka or two," she scoffed.

Brittany frowned. It wasn't like Santana to speak like that. "Hey, that's mean," she said, gazing at the girl. "Don't talk to me like that, remember your manners." Even though she had a thing for her step-daughter, she still refused to be spoken to like a piece of shit. She didn't deserve that, no matter what.

Santana laughed and shook her head. "I don't see the problem, you drink no matter what the time is."

"Don't be so horrible, Santana," the woman said.

"Don't be so horrible? Thanks to you I now don't have a school to go to. You're a lot of things, Brittany, but I never thought you would do something to risk my education," Santana started. "Why don't you ever listen to me? If we had just left his office when I wanted us to, I'd be in school right now, instead I'm-"

"You do realize that man would have forced you to do swimming, your bits would have been floating all over on the water," Brittany said.

"I could have come up with something else, what you did was unacceptable!" Santana argued.

"What he said was unacceptable," the woman mumbled.

"Brittany, you almost strangled the man!" Santana screamed, not understanding how her step-mom could be so oblivious to that. "I knew it was a bad idea asking you for help, I don't know why I didn't just ask my dad."

"The man who is currently in hospital?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"At least he wouldn't have caused a scene like you did."

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry for my actions and I guess I'm sorry you got expelled because of me. I'm also sorry I give a damn about you and I didn't want people to laugh at you when you would show up at the swimming pool revealing your penis. So yeah, I care about you and unlike others, it matters to me the way other people treat you."

Santana opened the car door and hesitated for a moment before getting out. "You hated me when I first moved here, what changed?"

_I realized you weren't a threat to me. I also have a huge crush on you, _Brittany thought to herself.

"I wanted to be a good step-mom," Brittany said.

Santana sat back in her seat and closed the door. "Show me how good of a step-mom you are, when we get inside do something for me."

_Straddle you and fuck you senseless? _Brittany thought to herself. _Wow, I'm not exactly sure why that popped into my head. Calm yourself, stop being so fucking dirty. _

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Pour the vodka down the sink, you don't need it," Santana said quickly.

_Wow, after hearing that, Santana really does have a better chance of me fucking her senseless. Why on earth would I pour my drink down the sink? She's wrong, I do need it. Otherwise I'm just a sober person who-_

"Do it for me, Brittany," the girl begged.

"Okay," Brittany sighed, not entirely sure whether she was going to go through with it. She needed to keep the girl happy though, especially after the trouble she had caused.

* * *

It was 8pm when Brittany left the house and headed to the bar to meet Tina for a couple of drinks. She had told Santana she was going over to a friends to watch a movie, which was clearly a lie. She would have stayed in the house with Santana, but Angelica, stupid Angelica happened to stop by after school and decided she wanted to spend some time with the girl. Brittany was jealous when Santana led the girl up to her bedroom, she couldn't stop thinking about what they might have been doing. She ordered Santana to keep the door open, but one time it did close, and Brittany's heart sank, which is how she ended up going to the bar for a couple of drinks, or 20.

"So what's new with you, anything interesting going on in your life?" Tina asked when they found an empty table.

Brittany sipped on her drink and shook her head. "Nothing new," she lied, still thinking about Santana. "What about you?" She asked.

"Me and Ronald had another argument last night, he just never seems to listen to what I have to say. That kid of his is driving me crazy as well, sometime's I wonder if it would just be better to walk away from it all. I guess it would be a lot easier that way. Do you- do you think you could ever walk away from Dex?" Tina asked.

Dex, her husband she so deeply loved. Dex, the man with a teenage daughter Brittany couldn't stop thinking about. She thought about it for a moment, could she ever walk away from the man she loved? "I don't know," she whispered, frowning. "I guess if I had my eyes on someone else and I really wanted to be with them, I suppose I could walk away from him." It wasn't until the words slipped out of her mouth that Brittany realized how bad of a person she actually was.

Tina smiled. "Wow, your marriage really seems perfect," she joked. "So much for 'until death do we part', huh?" She added.

"No marriage is perfect," Brittany said quickly. "I'm not saying I would leave him if a random person came along, I'm just saying if there was someone out there who I was meant to be with, then yes, obviously I would want to be with them."

"And is there someone you would rather be with?" Tina asked.

_Santana, _Brittany thought to herself. _My Santana, the innocent girl who loves action figures, I want to be with her. But, would I leave my husband for her? Yes? No? God, why is this so confusing, is it normal to be thinking about things like this? _

"Maybe there is someone I want to be with," Brittany mumbled, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Oh, spill, who is it?" Tina asked, eager to know. "Do I know them? Oh god, is it that man who always walks in the grocery store and buys seven apples and one orange? Is it him?"

Brittany giggled and shook her head. "No, it's someone you don't know," she said, surprised by how much she was saying. Drink really did make her mouth go. No matter how much drink was inside her though, she would never admit to having a thing for Santana, that was something she had to keep to herself, something that could never be revealed. God only knows what would have happened to her if people found out. "So tell me, has Mercedes found anyone to work in the store yet?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I hate it when you do that," Tina moaned, crossing her arms. "And to answer your question, no, Mercedes is still looking for the perfect employee."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's a grocery store, what type of person is she expecting to get?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "You will have to ask her that one. Hey, what about Santana? Is she interested in getting a part time job or something?"

Brittany eyes widened, the thought of having the girl working at the grocery store killed her. "No way, I've talked about this before and my answer is still the same. I-I can't have her working there, I just can't."

"Why not?" Tina asked.

"My drugs and shit are delivered there, I don't want her involved in that, she's just a girl," Brittany said.

"What if she's already applied?"

Brittany placed her drink on the table and leaned forward. "What exactly do you mean by that? Do you know something I don't?"

_Santana couldn't have applied to work at the grocery store, no way in hell would she apply. No, that's just crazy. Tina's just trying to wind me up again, _Brittany thought to herself.

"I mean nothing by that," Tina smirked. "I just wanted to see how you would react. Anyway, I'm going to get another drink before the bar gets too busy."

"Great idea," Brittany said, nodding her head.

* * *

It was late when Brittany got home, later than she expected. She told herself she would only stay at the bar for two hours, when in fact she ended up staying until the bartender told her they were closing. She stumbled into the house and immediately threw herself down on the couch, too drunk to carry herself up the stairs. She heard a few noises around her, but before she could see what it was, she had already passed out.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Someone asked.

Brittany opened and closed her eyes a few times, tying to adjust to the light in the room. When her eyes finally adjusted, she found herself looking at a stranger. Well, a stranger who looked slightly familiar. She sat up on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair, still looking at the girl who was sitting on the coffee table. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, yawning.

"I'm Angelica," the girl said, much to Brittany's surprise. Angelica, the girl Santana led up to her bedroom, the girl she had only known for two seconds, Angelica the slut.

"Why are you still in my house?" Brittany hissed. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be, home perhaps?"

"Santana said I could stay the night," Angelica said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Brittany replayed the girls words over and over again in her head. 'Stay the night', it didn't sound as innocent as 'lets have a sleepover,' or 'you could just crash here.' The words 'stay the night' meant something entirely different to Brittany, and she just hoped innocent Santana meant them in an entirely innocent way. But then she started thinking about the condoms in Santana's room, she wondered if they had been opened, if they had been used. A part of her wished she had counted how many there were. Damn, why didn't she do that?

Brittany stood up and cleared her throat. "And where have you been sleeping?" She asked.

"In Santana's bed," the girl answered, almost giving Brittany a heart attack. "It's so comfortable, have you ever been in it before?"

_I wish, _Brittany thought to herself.

"Where is Santana? Is she upstairs?"

"Santana's in the kitchen, she should be back in a second," Angelica smiled, creeping Brittany out.

"It's great to know Santana leaves strangers alone in my house, just great," Brittany mumbled. "How long has she known you? 24 hours? Give or take."

"She's really cool!" Angelica exclaimed. "I think me and Santana could be really great friends. She's told me all about you, I wish you were my parent, you're apparently an awesome mom!"

"Step-mom, remember that," Brittany warned. 'Mom' made her sound like an even bigger pervert. "So...are you interested in sexual intercourse? I don't tolerate anything like that in this house so if you and Santana are having it, then you must end it now."

Angelica frowned. "Why would we be having sex?"

"Well...she closed the bedroom door earlier and my step-daughter is very attractive, I'm sure you have noticed that before," Brittany said, glaring at the girl. Angelica looked confused, not understanding what Brittany was talking about. "Don't act like that, I'm sure you've been with many people."

The girl gasped. "N-no, oh no!" She said, mortified. "Me and Santana are just friends, I could never look at her in such a way. I actually have a boyfriend and I'm not gay so you really don't have anything to worry about."

'Boyfriend', that word had just made Brittany's entire day.

"Oh, you're awake," the sound of Santana's voice pulled Brittany out of her thoughts. She turned to face the girl and smiled. Ever since she found out about Angelica and her boyfriend, her worries had slipped away. That was until she thought about her life, the husband she adored and the step-daughter she was insanely attracted to.

_Maybe Angelica doesn't love her boyfriend anymore, maybe she's after Santana, _Brittany thought to herself as she panicked. _Don't be silly, the girl has just said she's straight, nothing to worry about. _

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked.

Brittany sat back down on the couch and yawned again. "I feel fine," she said, not bothering to mention the horrific hangover she had. She then looked at the clock and frowned when she saw the time. "Why are you still awake? It's after 3am," she pointed out.

"Angelica came down here for a glass of water and she saw you passed out on the couch," Santana said.

"Yeah, it's pretty late so I think I'm going to go back to bed," Angelica said, leaving the room. "Goodnight, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Brittany mumbled.

_Maybe next time I can meet your boyfriend too, just to see how in love with him you are, _she thought to herself.

Santana sat down on the couch next to Brittany and smiled. "She's great, isn't she?"

"She's not bad," Brittany smiled, admiring the young girl who was wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked hot, very hot. "Maybe you and her can be very good friends."

"Or...maybe someday me and Angelica will be something more than friends," Santana said, smiling shyly. Brittany immediately felt sick, she had no idea why the girl had said something like that. Something so...crazy! "I mean, I know I've only known her for like a day or something, but I really like her."

"You...you're attracted to her?" Brittany gasped.

"I am," Santana nodded, breaking Brittany's heart. "I hope one day she will be attracted to me. Anyway, I'm going to join Angelica, goodnight, we'll talk about your drunken night in the morning."

Brittany watched the girl walk out of the living room before burying her head in her hands. She had literally given up, no matter what she felt for Santana, the girl would never feel the same way about her. She cried herself to sleep that night, wondering what was going on in Santana's bedroom. She could picture Santana staring at Angelica like she was her everything. One thing was for sure, Brittany officially hated that girl with red hair.

_Angelica, there's always someone getting in the way, _Brittany thought to herself. _Something has to be done, she can't be friends with her anymore. Maybe...maybe Santana working at the grocery store wouldn't be a bad idea after all. _

After thinking about it for a couple of minutes, Brittany jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone.

"Mercedes? Yeah it's just me, n-no everything's fine," she started, listening to Mercedes screaming at her on the other end of the line. "Yeah, it's really early, or really late, depending on which way you look at it. Anyway, I think I've found the perfect person to work at the grocery store."

"Who?"

"Santana, she's great. She's really smart and you don't have to worry about her stealing from the till. Oh, she's also willing to work _really _long hours," she paused for a moment. "Don't worry, she'll never be away from the grocery store."

Brittany grinned as she hung up the phone. Santana would be hers, one way or another.


End file.
